Convergence: Thread Amidst The Dead
by Pokibal2001
Summary: Nicktoons Unite! Xover. When Danny Phantom was forced to chaperone his class for a disastrous field trip into the Ghost Zone, he never expected to realize that the rest of the Nicktoons themselves would get dragged into this cross-worlds chaos. After all, the fury of a monarch knows no bounds. No one, not even interlopers from other dimensions, can stop his reign of vengeance...
1. Episode 1 - A Haunting Revelation

A/N: Yeah... I cross-posted this from Wattpad. This used to be in the Cartoons Xover section of but my story hadn't had much success with that part of the website so I'm posting this in the Nicktoons Unite! section instead. Plus, it may seems Danny Phantom-centric in the first chapter but we'll get to the other Nicktoons soon in the next chapter. Hope you potential readers enjoy this story!

* * *

 _ **Episode 1: Haunting Revelations**_

* * *

 **Danny Phantom Opening Theme Song**

 **Credits to Nick Animation for the video**

 _(He's a phantom)_

 _(Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom)_

 _Young Danny Fenton, he was just 14,[1]_

 _When his parents built a very strange machine._

 _It was designed to view, a world unseen._

 _(He's gonna catch em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom.)_

 _When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit,_

 _But then Danny took a look inside of it,_

 _There was a great big flash, everything just changed,_

 _His molecules got all rearranged!_

 _(Phantom, Phantom)_

 _When he first woke up, he realized,_

 _He had snow white hair, and glowin' green eyes._

 _He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly,_

 _He was much more unique than the other guys._

 _And it was then that he knew what he had to do,_

 _He had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through,_

 _He's here to fight, for me and you!_

 _He's gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's Danny Phantom,_

 _Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's Danny Phantom,_

 _Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's (Danny Phantom.)_

* * *

 _Summary -_

 _It's a typical day at Casper High, Amity Park. There's the students trying to earn their grades, pompous A-list kids reigning over the hallways and there are those who just wants to be left alone._

 _As for Danny Fenton, whom's more well-known alias is Danny Phantom, was expecting his day to be as dreary and repetitive as any other day. However, that Friday is no ordinary day._

 _It was the day he'll come to remember as the announcement of the Ghost Zone Field Trip, the precursor to the hellish events that shall be branded in his mind forever._

* * *

 **Casper High, Amity Park, Danny's Earth**

Danny's mouth was still agape, sky blue eyes blinking as he shook his head in disbelief.

His best friends beside him were also having similar reactions, alarmed expressions clearly evident on their faces.

This was not what they were expecting at school today. It was the worst possible news that they could ever expect and the reactions from everyone else were numerous, even after Mr Lancer has already left the class for his next lesson and another subject teacher came in.

"Is this..." Danny choked, grimacing in horror, "... a joke?"

Judging from the way Mr Lancer was literally dancing in class with joy about this 'once-in-a-lifetime opportunity' earlier in which the trio could not erase from their mind, it was fair for any sensible person to say that this has had to be a nightmare.

Except, it was all totally real and reality can be stranger then fiction.

Tucker's face was pale like a white sheet as he replied, "Nope, Danny. As much as I want to agree with you, this is real."

Sam shook her head despondently, "It really makes me wonder just how far gone this school has become, allowing a single class of hormonal teenagers to visit a totally dangerous dimension unknown to men. Raising awareness of ghostly issues is not a good excuse."

Several seats away from them, Paulina Sanchez was positively fawning over the possibilities of attending this field trip. She fanned her blushing face with a sheet of paper as a series of erotic imaginations went through her head.

"Does this mean I get to see Danny Phantom at his home?" The Latina swooned out loud, sighing contently as her posse of female A-listers sitting around her giggled in amusement.

Valerie Grey, who happened to be seating nearby, cringed in disgust upon hearing Paulina's lustful tone in her words and clenched her shaking hands into fists.

Glaring holes at nowhere in particular, the dark-skinned girl fumed at her seat regarding the idiocy of it all. Ghosts are dangerous, malevolent entities and Casper High is willing to let a whole class of tenth grade students enter their home world? That was not how people should know about how evil ghosts are!

The jocks in particular like the majority of the male A-Listers were, to put to it simply, thrilled. Dash Baxter was the most vocal of them all.

"Oh yeah! We get to see ghosts! Ghosts!" Dash exclaimed in pure joy, sending a punch to the air.

Tucker scoffed at this in exasperation, "You have got to be kidding me. We see ghost attacks on a daily basis and they're excited about this?"

Sam rolled her eyes as she deadpanned, "I think I'm going to quote Jazz on this one. Whenever an opportunity so cool and exotic to one's perspective pass by, one can't help but reach out for it. If only they knew."

The goth shifted her glance at Danny, and her amethyst gaze became glazed with concern.

Danny didn't look too well, as Sam could clearly see beads of sweat trailing down the sides of his face and his ashen face forming a pallor tone. His cheeks were tinged with green and Sam knew he was holding down the vomit that was about to come out.

Eyes widened in alarm, Sam quickly proceeded to distract her best friend/secret crush from unleashing a torrent of heavily digested food on the floor. That kind of sight was not something anybody should see, especially in class of all places.

"Hey, Danny! What are you going to do this afternoon?" Sam said, putting on a cheerful tone so as to make Danny be surprised at the sudden question. Changing the subject to a more light-hearted one was the best way to alleviate her best friend's concerns until a later time when they could address it, even if it means being a little too enthusiastic.

Tucker seems to catch on too, knowing how well Danny would take to ponder on such news like this.

"Yeah, you want to go to the Nasty Burger after this? I want a nice, meaty burger after school." The self-proclaimed techno-geek rubbed his belly, hoping to distract his best friend from current matters.

Sam's right eye twitched, consciously made the effort not to protest at that last remark. She will get her revenge for that.

Danny took a deep breath, before releasing a shaky sigh. He repeated the same process until a healthy shade of pink returned to his cheeks.

He nodded slowly at his best friends, "Thanks, guys. I needed that. A good lunch, actually."

Sam smiled in relief at Danny's response, before it turns into a gleeful smirk as she turns to her other best friend, "Tucker, it's your turn to pay for all our meals this week."

A look of outrage briefly appeared on said boy's face, before it quickly died down to shock and eventually; resignation as he bowed his head with tearful green eyes.

He then brought up his favourite PDA of the day in front of his face and blubbered, "I'm sorry, Julie. It se-seems I can't buy you the game app we wanted to play online today."

Sam simply rolled her eyes in exasperation before she grinned savagely, pouring even more salt on the metaphorical wound, "And no triple patty deluxe today, Tucker. You owed me a favour that other time, and I'm asking you to pay it back today."

This time, Tucker covered his face with his hands with a muffled, "NOOOOOO!"

Danny chuckled as he shook his head at his best friends' antics. They never change, and that's a constant he appreciated. Especially with how chaotic his life have been.

The halfa then shifted his gaze to the nearby glass window, the lazy white clouds floating slowly in the bright blue sky. Danny squinted his eyes at the harsh rays of the sun going passing though the glass window.

Nature sure was calm, so unlike the recent news that he and the rest of the class had heard just then.

Once this day's over and he got his list of recommended stuff to bring, he will definitely be demanding answers from his parents.

No way would Jazz support this and neither does he. He wondered just what in the world would his parents agree to this? Did they kept this a secret from him and Jazz? Did Vlad played a part in this? Knowing them, it would have been a surprise on their part. If only they knew the truth...

Danny bit his lips, his mind still wandering back to Lancer's announcement several minutes ago.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Alright class, before we end this lesson, there's an important announcement that I like to make with you," Mr Lancer spoke up with a surprisingly earnest tone, so unlike the drawl he used when teaching the class Literature._

 _That piqued the whole class' interest, especially the trio sitting at the back of the room. They haven't seen an excited Mr Lancer in a while, considering that Spirit Week took place four months ago._

 _Danny shuddered mentally at the reminder. The first time he had seen Mr Lancer like that had coincided with Spectra's arrival and those weren't good memories._

 _Taking a deep breath, Mr Lancer immediately jumped into the air before landing on the floor with considerable distance from his original position. Everyone jumped at this, all of their eyes wide in shock. An uncharacteristic wide grin appeared on his face as his entire body vibrated in vigour._

 _"Courtesy of the Fentons," Danny stiffened as Mr Lancer exclaimed, "The school has organised a very special field trip for our class. Starting next Monday, we shall be the first batch of Casper High to ever set foot in the Ghost Zone! Woohoo!"_

 _Mr Lancer danced around victoriously for a moment. Meanwhile, everyone's reactions in the classroom was instantaneous. There were shouts of disbelief, shock and just plain excitement at the prospect of visiting the realm of the spirits._

 _Danny, Tucker and Sam were mortified in their case. They couldn't even bring themselves to react until several moments later. It was too surreal._

 _Mr Lancer cleared his throat loudly, getting all the students' attention back to him. Having ended his dance, his tone has become more serious as he kept speaking._

 _"Now, class. The reason why the principal has given our class the privilege of having this field trip is because the recent threats posed by the ghosts that has been attacking Amity Park lately. As a way to raise awareness of such issues, the Fentons have offered to lecture the basics of ghosts and spectral self-defense while journeying through the mysterious dimension known as the Ghost Zone," Mr Lancer paused for a bit, as if he suddenly remembered something, "Oh, and if you pay attention well enough and apply your theory to your post-field trip test papers, you will be given good grades to pass this year."_

 _Taking a deep breath, Mr Lancer continued, "Now then, this 4 days and 3 nights field trip is compulsory and takes place by next Tuesday. Do not skip. After school has finished today, come to my office and I shall personally give you all your list of things to bring for this trip._

 _After that, the bald man carried his files and walked out of the classroom with a "Good day, class!"_

 _Everyone in the classroom were still for a moment, before pandemonium erupted._

* * *

 **Fenton Works, Amity Park, Danny's Earth**

Jazz Fenton felt like screaming at the top of her lungs.

Sure, her parents' antics for ghost-hunting have frustrated her to no end and she tolerated it as much as she could like her little brother did.

She can handle being splattered by ectoplasmic goo, survived getting attacked by killer sausages and helping to stash away some of the more dangerous inventions that were too fatal for Danny to come in contact with.

But this? This!? This has got to take the cake.

"Mom, Dad..." Having face-palmed earlier, she slowly pulled her hand away with forlorn teal eyes gazing through her fingers, "Please, tell me you're joking."

Her parents stared at her dumbfounded, or rather, Jack Fenton did. At least her mother has the decency to look sheepish. Even so, it doesn't excuse the fact that she still went along with such a... such a...!

Oh, why the hell was she struggling to say in her head? This is utterly and ridiculously dangerous! People could die on this field trip! And they're only teenagers! And Danny and Sam and Tucker are in that same class as well!

Her mind was literally ranting at that point. It won't be a surprise for her if she would slip up and let the torrent of words escape her lips.

"What do you mean, Jazzy Pants? Isn't this great time for people to know more about ghosts?" Jack tilted his head innocently in confusion.

Jazz crossed her arms, staring blankly at him with a half-lidded gaze.

Maddie Fenton cleared her throat uncomfortably, "Jasmine, dear... Jack and I understood your concerns very well. Yes, the Ghost Zone is a dangerous dimension and should be treated as such but we have taken every precaution, every anti-ghost technology, every detail mapping our trails to ensure absolute safety. We're not just going into this blindly."

Jazz was just about to retort back when the main door from the entrance hall opened suddenly.

* * *

 **Streets of Amity Park, Danny's Earth**

"Fear me, for I am the Box Ghost!"

Toxic green eyes glowed harshly, "You know what? I'm not exactly in the mood."

The familiar sound of a luminous blue vortex formed, pulling in the stunned ghost into the Fenton Thermos. Putting the cap back onto the opening, Danny Phantom sighed tiredly as he rubbed away the beads of sweat on his forehead.

Being a half-dead superhero can be either tedious or annoying as hell. It can go both ways since it depends on the type of ghost he faced everyday.

In this case, the Box Ghost was more of an annoyance for him but Danny made sure not to let the other ghost know that. He learnt his lesson from the fiasco with Pandora's box that one time and normally, he hope for it to stay that way.

Unfortunately, he doesn't really care about it at the moment. After all, hadn't he just skipped his lunch with Tucker and Sam at the Nasty Burger for something so inconvenient?

He was having such a good time with his best friends talking about random subjects like peace rallies, the latest tech and astrological discoveries while eating burgers and fries. They never talked about the trip because there was a suspension of disbelief that remained prevalent in the air.

Honestly, a field trip for students to a hostile dimension where it was not guaranteed safety for any human to enter? That is craziness right there. Danny knew they all wanted to talk about it, but the desire for normalcy overruled their choice of topic for lunch. They actually managed forget about it as they converse random subjects and teased each other like they always been.

It was normal, it felt normal, with not a single mention of that accused field trip until the Box Ghost showed up. The reminder of fighting ghosts was like being doused by a bucket of ice-cold water. Needless to say, Danny was pissed.

Not wasting any time soon, the white-haired boy sent glances of caution at his surroundings for potential ghost hunters as he swiftly fly out of view from the gawking masses of teenagers that started to form beneath his feet

He had managed to spot Sam among the awed crowd waving her hand at him with Tucker beside her. He briefly smiled at the sight of them, before he continued his flight in the sky.

Annoyed at the persistence of the crowd following, Danny suddenly has a light bulb of epiphany in his head. With a mischievous smirk, he enacted his plan...

It took a while, but it was worth it. After making sure that he had lost the crowd of people following him, he quickly flies into a nearby secluded alley. Looking around to see that nobody else was there to see him, two halo rings of white light enveloped his body and turned him back into Danny Fenton.

Walking out of the empty alley, Danny fished out his phone from the pockets of his blue denim jeans and typed out Sam's contact number on his phone. His gothic friend picked up the call in an instant.

"Danny, where did you go?" Her voice echoed clearly to his ears.

"Hey, Sam. I'm fine, I just happen to be a few blocks away from my house. The opposite of where the crowd is going," Danny replied playfully, a cheeky smile on his face as he remembered misleading the more stubborn people of the crowd by utilizing the powers of invisibility and duplication.

Let it be known that Danny Phantom was not a boring teenager. He can be mischievous when he wants to.

Despite the earlier sour mood with the Box Ghost, he had felt relatively better after out-smarting the people following him. After receiving the memories of his duplicate, he struggled not to laugh out loud like a maniac in public when he remembered seeing the duped expression on the people's faces as his clone dissolved back into his being.

Sam chuckled on the phone, "Yeah, your 'Phans' really are devoted to you."

Danny's face turned deadpan, "Sam, don't start on that, please. Here I thought Paulina was bad enough.

The black-haired boy could hear Tucker's roaring laughter in the background on Sam's side and he scowled. It didn't help that Danny could really feel Sam's struggle to not laugh. Granted, he was in the same predicament as her considering what he just did and realizing it only made his frowning lips struggle to not curve upwards.

"So..." Sam dragged on in the phone, "How many clones did you send out? I bet it was three."

Danny finally gave in and grinned, "Points to Manson! There were three."

There was a bit of shuffling on the line and followed by a groan, "Not fair! I thought I spotted two!"

"Sorry, Tucker. But you have try again next time," Danny remarked with a sing-song tone, tilting his head innocently. He could easily imagine Tucker pouting like a baby.

Another bout of shuffling followed by a burst of unladylike laughter, "Anyway, you should have seen Valerie's face! It was hilarious!"

Danny perked an eyebrow, "Wait, she was there?"

Sam nodded in amusement as she turned around the corner of the street, her face brightened upon seeing a familiar black-haired boy in front of her with his back turned. As for the sulking Tucker who was walking beside Sam, he was still sore that he couldn't spot all of Danny's duplicates.

"Yep, in full scarlet gear. The face she makes when your clone duplicated another clone and both of them escaped her! Ha! She looks like she wants to throw a tantrum!" Sam covered her mouth as she guffawed.

As if on cue, a new set of memories rolled through his mind and Danny has once again found himself struggling not to burst out in laughter. The flabbergasted expression on Valerie's face as she stared blankly at two Danny Phantoms floating in front of her with cheeky grins. The two clones then swiftly fly away from scene before the so-called 'Red Huntress' could react.

Out of all the encounters he had with Valerie in ghost form, this has to take the cake. Valerie never knew he could utilize duplication before and this was her first time seeing it in action. He should really be more proud of himself and the clones for pulling off such a brilliant prank. After months of being hounded by her endlessly, this was his payback.

Of course, Valerie will give him hell the next time they meet but just seeing her priceless expression alone was worth it.

"I get what you mean. I can't believe you were there-"

A hand gripped his shoulder as a blackcurrant-scented breath brush past his ears, "Boo."

Danny didn't even react.

He simply raised an eyebrow, smirking triumphantly as he turned his head behind. Sam had retracted her hand from his shoulder, a look of dismay on her face while Tucker snicked behind her back. Being used to ghostly threats on a daily basis, Sam's attempt at scaring him was futile.

Sighing, Sam waved her hand in exasperation, "Yeah, yeah. My prank failed. So, where do you want to go to next?"

Just like with the Box Ghost before, that same feeling of ice-cold dread doused out his amusement. Danny's face turned stone-cold as he turned his icy blue eyes in view of his house not far from their position, the familiar sight of the metallic ship that was known as the Emergency Ops Center sat atop of a quaint, double-story apartment.

"Home. I am going to have a talk with my parents."

His best friends were silent for a moment, and then Sam spoke up, "Do you want us to come with you?"

Danny's frosty gaze turned into a warm glance as he looked back at Sam and Tucker. He bit his lips nervously.

"Actually, I should be the one asking you guys. I mean, if this was just a family trip, it wouldn't be a problem since my whole family has already explored the Ghost Zone at one point. I did it, Jazz did it and Mom and Dad did it. But this time, they're involving you two and the rest of the class by agreeing to the school's request and I know how guys feel about getting into my family business-"

Tucker interrupted his friend's nervous rambling by swing his arm around Danny's neck with a assuring grin on his face, "Say no more. We best friends must stick together."

Sam placed her hand on Danny's shoulders, squeezing his shoulder blades gently, "Same. We'll be right there to help you."

Danny smiled softly at their response, "Thanks guys. I really appreciate it," His sky blue eyes turned cold as he stare back at his home with a harsh frown, "We're getting answers."

* * *

 **Fenton Works, Amity Park, Danny's Earth**

As Jazz turned turned her head at the direction of their new visitors, she saw Danny, Sam and Tucker walking into the house with varied expressions on their faces.

Tucker, despite the calm face he puts up, clearly looks stressed with the way his hands was shaking at his sides while Sam has a look of determination as she placed a hand on her hips.

Danny... Danny looks decidedly grim.

Jazz gulped nervously as she saw her brother's blue eyes darkened into a chilling glare as he noticed her facing off their parents in the living room.

If she was angry about their Mom and Dad going behind their very backs for arranging this outrageous field trip to the Ghost Zone in a span of two months, Jazz doesn't even want to know what her brother will react. Much to her dismay, this was not the time to be proud of the fact that she knows her brother too well.

He'll be livid.

Just like Danny, Jazz had just recently received news of the field trip by their parents a good half-an-hour before. It was obvious that she hadn't responded well to the suddenness of it, but at least she got the opportunity to confront her parents about the glaring issues immediately.

But as for Danny? He must have had the shock of his life getting the news from his teacher, and that the class he was in was involved in it. He must have waited the whole morning wanting to know what was going on.

As much as Jazz wants to give their parents a good earful, Danny will probably beat her to it fast. Not to mention, he has every right to do so. Danny and herself were the only Fentons unaware of what their parents were planning to do, but her brother was also a student in that very same class participating in it and he has no say about it beforehand.

He's not going to be happy. Even she knew that Sam and Tucker will put in their ten cents into the upcoming argument, considering that this trip also concerns them as well.

While Sam and Tucker respectfully moved themselves to stand near the sofas, Danny quietly but quickly walked towards his family until he stood right beside his sister while staring down at his parents. There was no trace of warmth in his cold, blue eyes.

Both Jack and Maddie were rather taken aback by their son's frosty glare. Even Jazz struggled not to shiver even though she's not the recipient of said glare. Danny can be frighteningly intimidating when he wants to.

To be truthful, Jazz was shocked by her brother's action. Her little brother would never stare at their parents like that. Even when their supernatural research tend to clash with his secret ghost-hunting, he had never once lash out at them for the troubles they caused him when he was Danny Phantom.

He understood that their ignorance in hunting down their son was a consequence that came with keeping his status as a human-ghost hybrid a secret from them. It was a fact that he accepted, even as it causes him no ends of stress.

Sure, it's hypocritical of him to be angry with their parents for keeping a secret but in his defense, his own secret never meant to hurt anybody even when the opposite that happened was unintentional. Their parents' secret was endangering an entire class of high-school students into entering a hostile dimension that somehow got approval from Casper High and Danny's best friends were caught in the middle.

That's when Danny draws the line, even for his parents.

He's not going to hurt them, obviously. But he's not afraid to call them out.

With the way his hand clenched into fists, lips curling into a furious snarl and his glacial blue eyes glaring frigidly underneath the shadow of his ruffled black hair, just have Danny turn into ghost mode and he'll truly look like a vengeful spirit out for murder.

And pun intended as well.

"Dad, Mom..." Danny gritted out harshly, "Explain to us why you kept all of us in the dark and forced my class, my friends, into entering the Ghost Zone?"

* * *

 **Nicktoon Audio Log: Danny Phantom - #1**

 _[open]_

 _Bzzt..._

 _Danny: [faintly] ... He-...Is thi-... wor-..._

 _Bzzt...Bzzt..._

 _Danny: ...[clearer] Hah! Finally! It's working! Dang it, I knew that Timmy swap his audio log with mine! I don't like getting mixed up with other people's rivalry since I had too much experience with Sam and Tucker's 'veggie vs meat' debate but this is getting out of hand! Jimmy, Timmy, both of you going to get it from me. [faint growl]_

 _Danny: ... Okay, apart from that, well... [faintly] I have no idea what to say.[sigh]_

 _[pause]_

 _Danny: [clearer] Ahem... So, I guess I could start with why I'm doing this. It was actually Spongebob's idea, since he wanted everyone on the Nicktoons to reflect on what we experience in our everyday lives. Sorta like a personal journal, but with speaking on a recorder instead of writing on paper._

 _Danny: At first, I was a bit reluctant because I am so busy juggling schoolwork and ghost-fighting twenty-four seven that I don't think I got time to do it at all. That's not even considering the precious free time I have in single day._

 _Danny: But one look at Spongbob's pleading face and I can't find myself to refuse anymore. It's hard to turn away from a sad face. Really, who could ignore a sight of like that? [chuckles] Even Timmy can't disagree and he protested first!_

 _Danny: Besides, it's not that bad of an idea. I bet we can all unleash our pent-up frustrations on our audio logs, courtesy of Jimmy Neutron himself. Speaking of which, [stretch knuckles] I am going to give those two boys a nice talk when we communicate with one another again._

 _[silence]_

 _Danny: ... [gulp]... I... I don't want to admit it so easily but... Sometimes, I consider myself lucky to have great friends, both in my world and others._

 _Danny: [sigh] I mean, having wonderful friends like Sam and Tucker are hard to come by to begin with. When you're living in a world that judges you for what you are, it's hard to prove for who you are and it's even harder to find people who will accept the whole you, warts and all. I never told them this but... [shaky exhale] I'm so grateful to them, you know?_

 _Danny: And then, [chuckles] boom! Other worlds existed! An underwater world, a magical world and a sci-fi world and who knows what other worlds are out there. Never had I met a more colourful bunch like Spongebob, Timmy and Jimmy._

 _Danny: I mean, [chortles] wow. My first meeting with them was one of the most surreal moments I've ever had in my life, second only to the portal incident. I never thought that I would live out the Multiverse Theory and even befriend people from other worlds. I mean, it's literally weird but [snort] then again, I'm a half-dead superhero._

 _Danny: Granted, I've met them under serious circumstances, [coughed] the Syndicate [coughed], but honestly, I'll never trade those moments for anything. Through thick and thin, we formed a tightly-knit group._

 _Danny: It was just the four of us at first, and Wanda and Cosmo too. But then I suggested we could add others to our team. Sam and Tucker were the first to join since I want all of my best friends together, [faintly] Spongebob's rubbing off on me, [clearly] and Chloe and Proof joined as well. There's also Sheen, Cindy and Patrick though I haven't got the chance to talk to them that much._

 _Danny: These past two years of being friends with them... Surprised me, a lot. Just like me, those three had their fair share of life throwing curve-balls at them and they didn't even bat an eye that I'm part ghost. They accepted me at first glance, just like Sam and Tucker did. [pause] Well, Jimmy was confused at first, but he got over it. Mostly._

 _[silence]_

 _Danny: ... [sigh] Sometimes, I don't know why I'm so lucky to have best friends like all of them. Why would they bother befriending a walking corpse like me-_

 _Mom: Danny! It's nearing midnight! Turn off your lights!_

 _Danny: Whoops! [laughs] I got carried away. I never thought I got so much to say for my first audio log. Well, I have to sleep soon. I've got a long week ahead of me. [yawn] G'night._

 _[close]_

* * *

A/N: Well, here it is. One of the main points of this story that intrigues me is the idea of field trip into the Ghost Zone, which is a popular plot point in the Danny Phantom fandom. A group of teenagers barely into adulthood venturing into a hostile dimension where survival is not guaranteed for humans? How on earth does the students' parents allow this to happen to them? For that matter, why would the Fentons even agree to this in the first place? (which of course, will be explained in this fic)

My point being, how come majority of Amity Park can accept this event occurring? Obviously, the only one who is capable of pulling the strings to do this is the mayor (looking at you, Vlad) but even then, it wouldn't make sense. When it comes to Vlad, his schemes involve Danny and his family and friends and only them. Involving too many other people into his plans exposes too many unknown variables so unless Vlad is really losing it (which I can assure you readers, he hasn't reached that point yet), who do guys think is the true villain behind the scenes?

Another interesting point of this fic is how would the cast of Danny Phantom react to the rest of the Nicktoons crashing into their field trip. I would love to see Danny's parents and classmates react to the existence of cross-dimensional outsiders that Danny himself befriended, some of them defying scientific logic with their existence alone (like Spongebob, an anthropomorphic sea sponge that nobody would realistically see him coming).

Plus, I might include an intriguing plot point of people from other worlds (mostly Danny's world but we'll see others) react and notice to the presence of Nicktoons. What the Nicktoons games never addressed is how the general public perceived them to be. We already know that Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron are infamous in their own worlds but how would those worlds that react to the lesser known Nicktoons like Timmy Turner and Spongebob Squarepants?

How would inhabitants of worlds that operate realistically (or at least, as realistically as possible) like Danny's and Jimmy's react to outside entities that lived in worlds that existed purely on insane cartoon logic that wouldn't make sense in their worlds. (like fire being possible to kindle in the underwater world of Spongebob) Those are the type of plot points I would love to explore in this fic.

We'll see the rest of the Nicktoons in the next chapter. As for who is the main antagonist? The main summary hints at who it is but it's not who you readers think it is. Confused? Read more at the next episode!


	2. Episode 2 - Sea Of Magic

A/N: Not much to add... But the rest of the Nicktoons are on the way, and plus, I realized that I never specified which of the shows from Nickelodeon are getting involved. I'll reveal those getting caught up in the Ghost Zone field trip at the end of this episode.

* * *

 _ **Episode 2: A Sea Of Magic**_

* * *

 **The Fairly OddParents Opening Theme Song**

 **Credits to Nickelodeon for the video**

 _Timmy is an average kid that no one understands_

 _Mom and Dad and Vicky always giving him commands._

 _Vicky: BED TWERP!_

 _The doom and gloom_

 _Up in his room_

 _Is broken instantly_

 _By his magic little fish_

 _Who grant his every wish_

 _'Cause in reality_

 _They are his..._

 _OddParents, Fairly OddParents!_

 _Wanda: Wands and wings!_

 _Cosmo: Floaty crowny things!_

 _OddParents, Fairly OddParents!_

 _Really mod, pea pod, buff bod, hot rod!_

 _Timmy:_

 _Obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice!_

 _Giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake!_

 _Intro-00096_

 _The Fairly OddParents main title screen (moments away before Vicky's head turns into something)_

 _OddParents, Fairy OddParents!_

 _It flips your lid_

 _When you are the kid_

 _With Fairly OddParents!_

 _Vicky: Yeah right!_

* * *

 _Summary -_

 _Timmy Turner just wanted to have fun for once in the weekend without any magical mishaps. Spongebob Squarepants just wanted to spend his free time enjoying old hobbies for a day away from work._

 _Unfortunately, they got more than they bargained for when they experience the beginning of haunting events that spiraled beyond their control. Just like Danny, they get forced into situations that are far more sinister than they could ever imagine._

 _For Timmy, it was the case of a missing friend and a ominous message. As for Spongebob, it was the first evidence of ghostly activity that should have clued him in that nothing is as it seems..._

* * *

 **Turner Residence, Dimsdale, Timmy's Earth**

For Timmy Turner, the weekend was the best part of week for him and his family. Why? No school, duh!

Of course, Chloe might disagree with him but Timmy will not let himself waver from his justified opinion.

He had just arrived in the empty living room of his house after having a short break in the toilet with his two fairy-godparents greeting him there. Much to his confusion though, Chloe Carmichael and Poof were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Cosmo, Wanda? Have you seen Chloe and Poof?" Timmy Turner asked, frowning in concern.

Wanda scrunched her forehead in confusion, "No, I haven't. In fact, I haven't seen them came back since they went upstairs."

"What if they're somewhere dark and greeny?" Cosmo shrugged his shoulders.

The pink-haired fairy deadpanned at her husband, "I know you well for a long time Cosmo, but that still doesn't make sense."

For Timmy, that day was one of those rare days when his parents weren't at home and Vicky wasn't available for babysitting. That was a rare combination in and of itself. Maybe the cruel babysitter has other business to attend to?

Nevertheless, Timmy felt grateful for that fact since it's not just Vicky's generally unpleasant behaviour (screw that, demonic personality) that scared him. The last time Vicky and Chloe were in the same room with him led to a lot of cat-fighting and ended up in trash bags piling in the house.

What Timmy had wanted to do for that afternoon was to do the usual wishing shenanigans with Chloe and teaching her of how to have fun with magic while managing it the right way. Having to share his fairies with her was a tad annoying at first, having to deal with her selfless tendencies of making beneficial wishes for everyone involved only to backfire horrifically. Most times, they have to resort to mundane solutions to solve the problem.

Chloe's inexperience with the consequences of using fairy magic reminded him of his own younger days when he carelessly messed around with his own wishes, only for them to escalate beyond his control and having to solve them by himself. Not that Timmy would ever admit it to his female friend.

He has to confess though. Timmy had never thought that he would end up forming a legitimate friendship with the blonde girl.

Sure, Chloe may be self-righteous, innocently oblivious of terrible implications and a bit of an overbearing perfectionist but she always meant well and will always try to understand others. After spending some time with her, Timmy founds out that she does have a sense of fun in her but being lonely from the top and having so much expectations placed on her to be 'perfect' (which he thought was ridiculous) has made her rusty in that department.

It was at that point that he brought it upon himself to teach her how to be a kid again. If he's stuck with her as a fellow godchild of fairies, then he might as well make the best of the situation.

Interestingly, Chloe was actually a child prodigy gifted in excelling at so many academic subjects and athletic sports that she might have as well give Neutron a run for his money when it comes to science competitions, especially when Chloe has magic on her side whilst Jimmy has only machinery to back him up.

Speaking of Neutron, Timmy mentally snickered at the priceless memory of how Chloe managed to tore apart Jimmy's perception of their fairies being computer simulators and instead, convince him that Wanda and Cosmo were legitimate creatures of magic through the use of iron grit and hard facts.

Timmy could never forget how the first meeting between them goes when he introduced Chloe to Jimmy. Boy, that broken look on Jimmy's face regarding the revelation that magic does exist and not just a product of humanity's overactive imaginations made him want to squeal.

Of course, there was the issue with the fairy secrecy and Jorgen's appearance that came after. Luckily, they managed to short it out by virtue of Jimmy being from an alternate reality that has no direct connections to Fairy World.

It was actually more complicated than that, but Timmy rather not dwell too much on that particular memory.

Honestly, it took a while for Timmy to warm up towards Chloe but clearly, he learns that she's someone worth being friends with. She clearly valued her friendship with him and Timmy found himself reciprocating the same feeling.

So it was obvious that he can't help but feel worried about his friend who was supposed to be meeting him at the living room. The fact that Wanda and Cosmo doesn't know where she was was an extremely troubling thought.

Fairy-godparents always knows where their godchild were through the magic that binds them. Of course, there were certain exceptions to the rule but Timmy was pretty sure neither of them had shouted out potentially disastrous wishes yet at the moment.

That, and Poof was coming over to spend time with him and the rest of their magical family. Just like Timmy, the purple-themed baby fairy has a short-term break from his lessons in Spellementary School. It would have made him feel ecstatic to see his beloved younger god-brother again if Wanda hadn't just declared that Poof was gone as well.

Poof, despite his age, was a powerful fairy in his own right and could easily be with his family in an instant if he commanded his magic strong enough.

With both Poof and Chloe haven't gone back from their stint upstairs, Timmy knew enough from experience that this cannot be a coincidence.

That and, "Wait, why did they went upstairs?" Timmy asked in confusion.

"Chloe said that uuhh... She saw a monster hiding in the closet?" Cosmo answered, rubbing the back of his head with his wand.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "What Cosmo was trying to say was that Chloe overheard something moving in your room and Poof followed her."

"It's probably a ghost...!" The green-haired fairy teased with what was supposed to be a creepy smile but it ended up being cringey.

Timmy blinked before face-palming, "You mean she went into my room without my permission? You have got to be kidding me..."

"Do you want to go to your room now to check on them, Timmy?" Wanda asked him.

The buck-teethed boy smirked, "I could take the stairs but I don't want to. Wanda, Cosmo, I wish we're in my bedroom!"

Both fairies raised their shimmering star-shaped wands up as Cosmo replied, "You got it, Timmy!"

The sparkling clouds of mystical energy enveloped them, transporting the pink-clothed boy and his fairy-godparents at the desired location.

Timmy could feel the rush of fairy magic coursing through his body and the ever-present smell of candied sweets that permeated through the starlit smoke. He was anticipating the familiar sight of blue walls, a single bed and a goldfish bowl.

What he did not expect was the sight of Jorgen Von Strangle standing in the middle of his bedroom.

* * *

 **Jellyfish Fields, Bikini Bottom, Spongebob's Earth**

Spongebob Squarepants took in a deep breath and sighed contently.

"Wow, this is a great day! Right, Patrick?" Spongebob exclaimed enthusiastically as he caught another pink jellyfish in his jelly-fishing net.

"Uh-ha, totally!" Patrick replied just as eagerly, failing to catch his own jellyfish and got himself a painful electric sting for his efforts,"Ow."

It was a beautiful, sunny day at the Bikini Bottom. The sun's rays shined through the deep waters with utter radiance and the sea kelp basked themselves within the solar luminescence. The lush green fields glistened with airy bubbles and the pinkish-white corals settled peacefully in the background.

Spongebob figured this would be the best time to go out jelly-fishing with his best friend on such wonderful day. Of course, he had to ask a leave from Mr Krabs to do so since he works at the Krusty Krab seven days a week.

He was a bit unhappy about not going to work for a single day but he shoved that ugly feeling aside. As much as he loves to cook Krabby Patties(heck, he practically obsessed with it at times), it's not the only form of fun he has in his life. He has other hobbies and Spongebob was pretty sure he neglected his jelly-fishing long enough.

Hopefully, Garry would be fine on his own back home.

Spongebob wiped away the accumulating sweat on his spongy forehead, before admiring the salty liquid floating in the water as it slowly dissolved into the aqua currents. He then glanced back at his jelly-fishing net and mentally counted up to a record of fifteen jellyfishes caught.

He smiled a toothy grin at the sight and released the captured jellyfishes back into the water.

The anthropomorphic sea sponge sighed wistfully. It's times like this that he really loved his life in the Bikini Bottom. It was so peaceful and relaxing despite all the shenanigans he gets into sometimes.

It was like a form of stability that he willingly allowed it to take reign of whatever life had thrown at him. It makes him happy almost every time and that gave him the opportunities to think up of what fun he could do in his time.

Sure, there were moments where the cheerful fun backfired horrifically but Spongebob never gave up his optimistic attitude. He had a lot of happy memories just by being himself and he's never going to throw it all away.

Spongebob blinked a few times, before he burst in a fit of chuckles. He sure felt introspective about himself that day. He wonders if the calm sea-sky has something to do with it.

"Hey, Spongebob! I caught a few jellyfishes!" Patrick cried out happily as he violently swung around the precious handful of jellyfishes that he caught in his net.

Spongbob immediately grinned in pride and was about to congratulate Patrick when he stopped in his tracks, having just noticed what his best friend was doing. A literal sweatdrop went down Spongebob's forehead.

The sea sponge grimaced in fear, "Um, Patrick? Stop swinging the net or the jellyfishes will-"

A bolt of electricity crackled underwater and Spongebob flinched. It wasn't pleasant hearing the sound of Patrick's pained screams filling the water.

A haunting feeling trickled in his mind, but it went away as soon as it came.

When the furious jellyfishes finally finished tormenting the simple-minded sea star and swam away, Spongebob walked towards his best friend and reaching out his hand to him. Patrick gratefully grabbed Spongebob's hand and together, they pulled himself up.

Despite the painful-looking electric stings, both Spongebob and Patrick have somehow built up some short of tolerance for said stings without suffering injuries that would otherwise be fatal for ordinary human beings from the surface.

Which was why Spongebob didn't help out Patrick while he was getting stung because he knew his best friend will still be healthful as he could be after that.

Regardless, it still doesn't change the fact that the sting hurts. A lot. It was too bad that Patrick didn't heed the warning in time.

"Woah, that hurts a bit..." Patrick groaned, before he bounces back to enthusiasm and spoke up in excitement, "What else are we going to do today, Spongebob?"

Said sea sponge rubbed his, uh...*ahem*... the area of his face where the chin was supposed to be. His brows furrowed, Spongebob contemplated just what else he could do for the day. He wouldn't mind jelly-fishing for a bit longer, but it would get repetitive after a while. He had just fed Gary this morning and he knew his pet snail could take care of himself.

Maybe...

"Howdy, Spongebob!" A female, Texas-accented voice exclaimed.

Said sea sponge perked up in joy upon hearing the scrunching sound of underwater boots walking eagerly on bubbly grass. He turns around to see Sandy Cheeks fully decked out in her diving suit, carrying an odd machine with her hand. It was fairly small, the texture vaguely metallic and has a rectangular shape with a built-in radar screen on it.

Spongebob happily greeted her, "Sandy! Boy, what great timing you have! Patrick and I were thinking of something to do."

The sea-star beside him eagerly nodded, "Yeah, we got nothing to do right now."

Sandy raised an eyebrow with a wide smile, "Is that so? That's great, then! You guys can help me with my practical research investigation. You two won't mind?"

"Sure, why not? We can help you out. What you need?" Spongebob asked enthusiastically.

"Well..." Sandy then fished out a particular object out from her pouch, "Take a look at this!"

Both Spongebob and Patrick gasped in awe as they stare at the luminous, evergreen liquid swirling within the glass vial.

Sandy smirked triumphantly as she showed off her latest test subject that she was currently studying. Heck, she doesn't even blame her best friends for gawking at such a precious sample.

From what she could gather from her research and files of scientific information that she brought from the land above the sea, it was an extremely rare sample to find. Considering the origins of the viscous liquid, the sea squirrel figured that Spongebob would be highly interested in it as it involved one of his inter-dimensional friends from Amity Park.

"Woah... What is it?" Patrick whispered with curiosity.

Spongebob scratched his head in confusion, fervently staring at the surprisingly familiar green liquid. It was almost as if he had seen this mysterious substance before...

Sandy decides to answer Patrick's question, "It's called ectoplasm, guys."

There was a sudden jolt to Spongebob's mind, as a memory of a white-haired boy in black and white spandex appeared in his head.

The sea sponge remembered neon green eyes twinkling in amusement as the human-ghost hybrid fondly rubbed the top of his spongy head. It didn't take too long for Spongebob to grin his widest smile.

"Wait, ectoplasm? Isn't that...?" The sea sponge asked Sandy with hopeful blue eyes, his question left unfinished. Not that he needs it though, as he already knew the answer.

Sandy nodded slowly in surprise with wide eyes, "You already you know what this is?"

"You bet I do! Danny told me a bit about ectoplasm!" Spongebob cheerfully exclaimed.

The sea squirrel blinked before sighing, "Of course, he told you. I forgot you kept the Dimensional Recaller that Jimmy gave you. Surprise ruined, I guess."

The sea sponge shook his head as he laughed cheerfully, "If that was meant to be surprise, then that was a great one! Thanks, Sandy!"

Sandy chuckled merrily in return, "Your welcome, Spongebob."

Patrick looked at his best friends back and forth in confusion, "Huh? Ectoplasm? What's that?"

Spongebob answers his friend this time, albeit rather nervously as there was a hint of fear in his blue eyes, "From what Danny told me, ectoplasm is said to be the very essence of what ghosts are made of."

The sea star shivered in terror, "Huh?! Gho-ghosts!?"

Sandy bit her lips, "Yeah, it's true. As Spongebob aptly puts it, ectoplasm originated from spectral entities that existed in the realm of the dead. It's a very dangerous substance to handle, especially in it's most potent form."

"Woah..." Patrick gaped in fearful awe.

"Hmm..." Spongebob pondered as he tilted his his head, "I wonder..."

"What's on your mind, Spongebob?" Sandy asked, eyeing his mulling curiously.

"I was thinking if the Flying Dutchman is made of the same stuff. He's green too, like the one inside the vial," Spongebob remarked, perking his head up.

Sandy blinked, "That's... Actually a plausible assumption to make, Spongebob. It would make sense for the Flying Dutchman to be made of the same substance as well."

"So, is that why you have the weird-looking machine with you? For your experiment?" Spongebob asked, pointing at said device curiously.

Sandy perked up excitably, "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot. Guys, this is the Ecto-Scanner. It can be used to track and identify the nearest location of ectoplasm within it's radar. I had to order certain parts from the surface before building it."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Spongebob exclaimed with wide eyes.

"That is so cool!" Patrick added in his own two cents, looking just as impressed.

Sandy smiled bashfully at their praise, "Aww, it's nothing. As matter of fact, this is why I've been out today. I was conducting a search in the area when I detected a very potent source of ectoplasm that came from the underwater caverns nearby. Wanna take a look with me?"

Spongebob saluted playfully with a big smile, "Of course we do! Let's go!"

Patrick raised his hand as well, "Right behind you!"

Somewhere from afar, the boiling peak of Mount Humongous became alight with a toxic green glow.

* * *

 **Turner Residence, Dimsdale, Timmy's Earth**

"Jorgen!" Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda exclaimed in unison.

Timmy gulped nervously. Every time the magic marine decides to make a personal appearance in his home, it always ended with a slew of problems that got dropped onto Timmy's lap be they intentional or not.

Granted, Poof's birth and the sharing of his fairies with Chloe were blessings in disguise but those were just notable exceptions.

The rest were pure horror. Jorgen being in his home brought a sense of foreboding in him.

For the record, Timmy stared closely at the warrior fairy standing before him and realized that Jorgen looks... nervous. What?

"Oh! Timmy Turner! And your puny fairy friends too! Hahaha, I do not notice you three here," Jorgen laughed awkwardly.

Wanda looked confused, "What are you doing here, Jorgen?"

Said magic marine paled, which a rare sight indeed, as he swiftly marched towards Timmy grabbed Timmy by his pink shirt. Blue eyes wide in shock, Timmy could only stare at Jorgen blankly.

"Timmy Turner. You must find the White Wand Of Fire and..." Wanda gasped at this while Jorgen cautiously glanced around for a moment, "To find it, the wand is hidden in a frozen rock and sealed with the kiss of undying love."

Wanda was flabbergasted, a tinge of horror in her voice, "Jorgen, you can't be saying...!"

Cosmo had nothing to comment.

Jorgen let go of Timmy, before moving onward to the exit door of the bedroom. Timmy could not bring himself to say anything, too bewildered to say anything. When Jorgen glanced back, an uncharacteristic look of somberness riddled the warrior fairy's expression.

"Timmy Turner, I must warn you. The Darkness is coming and the False King's rage knows no bounds. No one, mortal and undead, will be spared. You and Chloe Carmichael must light the Darkness before He destroys the True Heir-"

He suddenly frowned, stormy eyes filled with confliction as he glanced warily at Timmy's bedroom closet, "...I'm sorry. I have said too much. Do not open the closet. I'll take my leave."

"No, wait-!" Timmy tried to reach out for Jorgen but the magic marine quickly left in an explosion of sparkling starlit clouds normally associated with the magical transportation of fairy magic.

"What was that about?" Cosmo tilted his head in an uncertain manner before his face alights with curiosity at an odd object on the floor, "Ooh, what's that?"

Wanda's face paled noticeably, her expression reminiscent of a white sheet as she started to bite her nails.

"Just what the hell is going on!?" Timmy shrieked in pure frustration as he gripped his brown hair tightly.

Gritting his teeth, Timmy immediately glare at his closet door. For a moment, he felt a sudden chill that left his spine shuddering but the mounting frustration that threatens to erupt from his confused mind burned the unsettling feeling away.

There's no way he could miss Jorgen's wary gaze at the seemingly-innocent door. Chloe and Poof was nowhere to be seen and Jorgen was acting way too suspicious, especially with that cryptic warning. It wasn't the first time Timmy got himself caught in a major crisis but this was getting ridiculous.

Timmy stomped his feet as he briskly walked over to the closet door, "That's it! I'm finding Chloe and Poof and I'm opening the closet door no matter what Jorgen says!"

Wanda flipped her eyes opened and panicked, "Timmy, don't-!"

Had he not act in haste, the odd object that Cosmo saw and brought up with him would definitely raise some concerns for Timmy.

After all, you don't just grab a fraying piece of paper crudely drawn with pictures of celestial bodies and spacecraft. It was old and wrinkled, and it looks like it can fall apart at any second.

When Cosmo flipped the paper over, his green eyes widened in shock. Even as he was dim-witted, he can tell something obviously wrong.

Behind the paper were scribbled with barely readable lines consisting of-

"I'm sorry?" Cosmo mumbled, feeling somewhat puzzled.

With a look of determination, Timmy reached out to hold onto the handle grip harshly and was more than ready to immediately swing it open.

Behind the closet door, a shadowy claw wreathed in wisps of darkness rested against the wooden surface.

 **"Pl̴ease,̕ o̵p͝en ͝the do̢ǫr. ̶I ̶beg ͠you͢.͘.."**

* * *

 **Nicktoon Audio Log: Timmy Turner - #1**

 _[open]_

 _Timmy: [faintly] Is this working?_

 _Cosmo:[faintly] Wow, it is working!_

 _Wanda:[faintly] Yeah, sport. Try and say something._

 _Timmy: [faintly] Okay [inhale] [clearly] So, this is my first audio log, huh? Hey, whoever's listening, I'm doing this recording because Spongebob told me to!_

 _Wanda: [deadpan] Really, Timmy?_

 _Cosmo: C'mon, Timmy! Say more!_

 _Timmy: [sigh] Alright. [pause] So... The reason why I'm recording this is, as Spongebob says, to reflect on the stuff we do everyday._

 _Wanda: So what are you thinking of, sport?_

 _Timmy: I... I don't know really. So much has happened in my life that it'll take decades just talking about all of it._

 _Cosmo: Why don't you talk about what we today? I still remember that delicious bacon cake we ate for lunch!_

 _Wanda: [cough] What about Chloe? Your new friend and fellow godchild?_

 _Timmy: [groan] Must we talk about her? She's cool and all but can't she get her own fairy-god parents? I can't believe Fairy World don't have enough fairy-god parents for everyone! For real, what the heck that?_

 _Wanda: Sorry, Timmy. We don't know any better. Only Jorgen has the answer._

 _[pause]_

 _Timmy: ... [snorted] Well, isn't that something. [sigh] I guess I can start with the team. After all, they're the ones who convinced me to do this._

 _Cosmo: Ooh! Can we talk about them?_

 _Timmy: Getting to that. I'll start with the fudge-head._

 _Wanda: You mean Jimmy Neutron?_

 _Timmy: [deadpan] Yes, that Jimmy Neutron. The Mr know-it-all and magic skeptic and-_

 _Cosmo: C'mon, Timmy. Kimmy is not that boring._

 _Timmy: It's Jimmy, Cosmo. But yeah, he's... actually great to be around. With his smarts and machines and all. [cough] Jimmy better not hear this. [cough]_

 _Wanda: See, that's not so bad. What about the others?_

 _Timmy: [chortles] Spongebob? He's pretty cool and he lives in a freaking pineapple under the sea and can even cook good Krabby Patties! Bonus points that he's really nice and he's great at karate too._

 _Timmy: Although... I hoped he tries not to laugh too much. [whisper] Don't ever tell him that I think his laughter is cringey._

 _Cosmo: [scandalized] How can you say that to him?! He makes delicious Krabby Patties..._

 _Wanda: [deadpan] Yes, you did. And we spent hours trying to wish away the magical farts you keep letting out from your over-bloated stomach..._

 _Timmy: But honestly, I think Danny is the awesome one in our group. Though I hoped he won't get too pissed off about switching his audio log._

 _Wanda: ... [discomfort] But why, Timmy?_

 _Timmy: Why what...?_

 _Wanda: [nervous] Why do you think so highly of him?_

 _Timmy: C'mon, guys! This is Danny Phantom, we're talking about! He's a real deal superhero with awesome superpowers and save people on daily basis and defend humanity from ghost attacks and he's a half-ghost and how is that not awesome! [squeal]_

 _Wanda: ... Have you forgotten the last time we faced ghosts? Real, evil ghosts and not the make-belief ones that we mock about?_

 _Timmy: How can I not? But Danny's an awesome dude and-_

 _[silence]_

 _Timmy: ... Wait a minute. Wh-what's with that tone, Wanda? You're not... You're not accusing him, are you?_

 _Wanda: ... [sigh] It's nothing, Timmy. Fairies and ghosts just don't mix well._

 _Timmy: Huh? But that time in Fairy World-_

 _Wanda: [stressed] Jorgen was desperate, Timmy. And D-Danny is the strongest in our group and we all needed the help we can get when the Syndicate attacked._

 _Timmy: [doubtful] But still, how come? You never had problem with him when he's here._

 _Cosmo: We didn't really talk to him, you know? We just floated to the siiiiiiiide._

 _[pause]_

 _Timmy: You ignored him, didn't you?_

 _Cosmo: ..._

 _Wanda: ..._

 _Timmy: [sigh] Guys, this isn't like the Ghost Zone, in that creepy-ass prison with that crazy warden ghost who jailed us there. We're safe, we're not hurt and most of all, Spongebob got better from the electrocution._

 _Timmy: Plus, it was Danny who lead the way out and he risked a lot for us. If he's really an evil ghost, he would have sided with Vlad and the Syndicate to begin with. And we're screwed if something like that happens so I'm glad I'm friends with him._

 _Timmy: So why can't you?_

 _Wanda: ... We, we ... [whimper] We're-we're sorry, Timmy. It's just! [sob] It's just that... We... We fairies..._

 _Timmy: [alarmed] What's wrong?_

 _Wanda: [sob] We fairies have a... [sniff] a long, bloody history with ghosts._

 _Timmy: What._

 _Wanda: [stricken] We didn't want to tell you at first because you were growing so close with D-Danny and we don't want taint your friendship with him! You...You were getting along with him so well, a ghost of all things, but we just can't bring ourselves to-_

 _Timmy: No, Wanda. Th-that's enough. This is getting too way personal. We can't keep recording this._

 _Cosmo: So, we closing the recorder?_

 _Timmy: Y-yeah. Close it. Wanda, Cosmo, tell me everything._

 _[close]_

* * *

A/N: Well, I did say I'll reveal who are the Nicktoons getting involved.

 **1\. Danny Phantom**

 **2\. Spongebob Squarepants**

 **3\. Fairly Odd Parents**

 **4\. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius**

 **5\. T.U.F.F Puppy**

 **6\. Bunsen Is A Beast**

 **7\. My Life As A Teenage Robot**

 **8\. Tak And The Power Of Juju**

 **9\. El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera**

If this fic grew popular enough to have plenty of comments by the first 10-15 chapters, I might add several more shows that are related to Nickelodeon to the main cast. Let's wait and see how that turns out!

See yah!


	3. Episode 3 - Rifts in the Dark

A/N: It's... not the longest chapter so far but this will have to do. It's Jimmy's turn after Spongebob and Timmy and let me tell you guys, this poor boy will not be having a good time due to the supernatural present in his situation. And poor Danny, his parents, while well-meaning, are ultimately lacking when it comes to noticing their children's distress unless it is way too obvious to ignore.

 **5/12/2018: I added and re-altered certain scenes.**

* * *

 _Episode 3: Rifts in the Dark_

* * *

Jiimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Opening Theme Song

Credits to Nick Animation for the video.

 _3...2...1 (Gotta Blast)_

 _Into the stars_

 _To buy candy bars_

 _Rides a kid with_

 _A knack for inventions_

 _A super powered-mind_

 _(Bark Bark) of a mechanical K-9_

 _He rescues the day_

 _From sheer destruction_

 _This the theme song_

 _Of Jimmy Neutron_

* * *

 **Summary -**

 _What constitutes as a normal day for Jimmy Neutron is to hang out with his group of friends in one moment and realizing his ideas for potential inventions in his personal lab next. Unfortunately, the arrival of a ghostly intruder set forth a series of paranormal activities; destroying any sense of logical normalcy he has left in his poor battered mind._

 _As for Danny, the argument regarding the field trip to the Ghost Zone took a turn for the worst. Were his parents really that dense to realize the life-threatening risks their latest approach to ghost-hunting is doing? Or is something more sinister at play here?_

* * *

 **Basement Lab, Retroville, Jimmy's Earth**

 _*Woosh*_

"What was that?"

Jimmy swirled his chair around, twitching blue eyes squinting in the dim light of his lab. He thought he had heard something, or possibly someone, scurrying in the back. He was focusing on typing up the blueprints on screen for the latest invention he had in mind and a random person was intruding in his lab.

During his _private time_.

Was it Cindy again? How many times does he have to tell her not to bother him when he's in the middle of formulating his plan for the construction of his latest invention. Or was Carl? As much as he likes his best friend, even they knew better than to crash into his lab during this time. He highly doubt Libby would even come here without accompanying Cindy either.

For Sheen... Jimmy mentally groaned. He still had yet to locate his other best friend, who got himself lost in space despite the explicit instructions that Jimmy send to him _not_ to mess around with the prototype space rocket in his lab. Maybe Sheen found his way back home?

However, it was the sight of Godard firmly planting his metallic paws on the ground and growling at the darkness with his jagged teeth bared that made Jimmy consider otherwise. As annoying as his group of friends may be, they were still his best friends and Godard would never pose in such an aggressive manner towards them. Besides, why would they hide? Especially Sheen, since he would definitely declare his return home in a loud manner.

Not to mention, his four friends (and the rest of the Nicktoons, for that matter) were also the only ones to have proper access to his lab granted through the use of the DNA scanner.

Which meant the intruder(s) was not one of them.

"Who's there?" Jimmy commanded harshly, narrowing his blue eyes as he quickly jumped out of his chair and fished out his Tornado Blaster from his backpack.

Why he hasn't put down his backpack while he sat on the chair, he can't exactly remember (in reality, he actually forget about it during his haste to make his new idea into a real-life invention) but he's glad to still wear it in this ambiguous situation.

Arming his Tornado Blaster properly, he pointed his wind-generating gun at darkness (since when was his lab this dark?) and readied his trigger finger in case if the intruder was decidedly malicious.

Jimmy wondered who would come invading his lab and who were they exactly that Godard deemed as a serious threat. It can't be Calamitous because he and the rest of his inter-dimensional friends managed to foil the Syndicate's plans and the diabolical professor hasn't been seen since. Was it his daughter, Beautiful Gorgeous coming for revenge?

...Nah, he doubts it. The villainess never seemed to care much for her father's evil plans for world domination.

Deciding to test the waters, Jimmy took in a deep breath and demanded, "Come on out! I have no patience for this, I have faced worst enemies than _you!"_

Oddly enough, the syllable on the last word he uttered cracked in fear.

Eyes blinking in confusion, Jimmy frowned as he shook his head. What caused him to lose composure at the last moment? Was it the familiar feeling of dread burning in his chest, constricting his lungs to a point he was breathing too shallowly?

He had seen so much in his admittedly short life that Jimmy wasn't fazed by scary situations, but this feeling of terror he felt was far too intense that it could not be natural.

It felt... Forced. Artificial. Like someone was forcing him to feel fear through some sort of medium.

What was it? A highly sophisticated machine that could manipulate emotions? It was possible creation for Jimmy to invent but even he knew better than to do that. His morals, code of ethics and his own experience with faulty inventions were enough for him not to.

Before, he could ruminate on this further, something weird and not explainable happened.

The shadows that enclosed his lab grew darker for no scientific reason, a hazy green mist appearing out of nowhere as it clogged the air of the entire room into an emerald shade while the lights that were still on began to flicker.

And then, there were the whispers.

 _Forgive me_

 _Don't hurt me_

 _I won't do it again_

 _ **I'm sorry**_

Their voices were laced with terror and torment, the cries for mercy echoed across the room. It was cold and sickening, the torrent of emotions cracking and bursting to the seams.

But for Jimmy, it also doesn't make a lick of sense.

As scary as it was, there no way anybody would just barge in and somehow hijack his indoor speakers to imitate a poltergeist activity that won't look out of place for a horror movie.

And Jimmy hates the supernatural.

(He meant no offense to Danny, but Timmy on the hand...)

The boy genius found himself feeling quite incensed at such an ridiculous phenomena occuring in front of his eyes. If this was the work of that nonsensical force of nature called magic, he was not amused. Jimmy already had enough of Timmy's magic tricks with his fairies and he's not going to let an unknown assailant use that same no-science-can-explain force on him.

"This is getting ridiculous! This cheap excuse of a horror scene is not scary at all! Come on out right now!"

The voices stopped.

Godard went from growling to full-blown barking.

Jimmy tensed as he saw the air shifting in the corner of his lab, it was moving so fast it left dust in it's wake.

It was there and then, a piece of paper fell in front of Jimmy.

* * *

 **Fenton Works, Amity Park, Danny's Earth**

Sam was stuck in a limbo between righteous fury and utter disbelief. Yes, she was fuming about the situation after she finally let go of the violent emotions that she had been suppressing since Mr Lancer's announcement. However, Sam had never thought that out of all the people she would get angry at were Danny's _freaking parents._

The teenaged goth was torn between wanting to scream at the Fenton couple for the stupidity in agreeing with Casper High's idiotic decision to risk the safety of an entire class of high-school students for an educational field trip in the Ghost Zone or give the two menacing death glares that would put even the toughest of ghosts to shame.

Considering that Danny had beaten her to the first choice, Sam have to make do with the second.

"...-how many times do I have to say it? The Ghost Zone is not safe at all. You can't guarantee everyone's safety on board of the Specter Speeder."

Danny sounded calm, but Sam knew her best friend/secret crush long enough to tell from the undercurrents of his voice that he was _livid._

Maddie Fenton, much to Sam's frustration, was not deterred by her son's ire although she does looked rather irked, "Every student on board will be wearing Specter Deflectors in the case of a possible ghost attacks. Jack and I has also modified the Specter Speeder's anti-ghost shield parameters into just affecting the the outer walls of the vehicle and not the general area surrounding it."

"That way, no pesky ghosts will be alerted by the glowing green light of our shield!" Jack Fenton chimed in, sadly oblivious to his son's furious countenance.

Danny clenched his jaw, "That still won't stop the more hostile ghosts from attacking the Speeder. Just one look at it and any ghost in the near vicinity can tell it doesn't belong there."

Maddie attempt to smile in an assuring manner looks too fake as she waved off her son's concerns, "Danny, trust your parents about this. We're experts on this, remember. No ghosts will ever come near our Specter Speeder."

From the way his right eye twitched and his whole body shaking, Danny looked like he wanted to explode right there and then and Sam wouldn't blame him. She had her own trouble trying to not clench her fists in a threatening manner.

It was Jazz who decided to jump into the fray.

"Mom, Dad, Danny made a valid point. Safety precautions or not, we still stand out like a blot of ink on white paper in the Specter Speeder. We're just asking for trouble the moment we go in there."

Jack perked an eyebrow, befuddled at his daughter's negativity, "Jazzy-pants, it's just like your mother said. Ghosts won't dare come near the Specter Speeder because our anti-ghost shields are too powerful for them to handle."

"That's hubris talking. Skulker or Ember could still blast their way in," Sam muttered under her breath, appalled at what the Fentons were saying.

Don't even get her started on the more primal ghosts like Undergrowth or Vortex. Those types were already nightmares to begin with. Combined with the fact that most of their classmates knew nothing about ghost-hunting to begin with, it was a recipe for disaster in case a ghost does breach the Speeder's defenses.

Even if there would be a potential situation of her best friend as Danny Phantom teaming up with both his parents and Valerie in fending off ghostly assaults, there were simply too many defenseless teenagers to account for. Sam and Tucker would try their best to protect Mr Lancer and their fellow classmates as well but that still won't be enough.

Tucker frowned as he added his own two cents, "Do you guys at least have any contingency plans just in case this trip went south?"

The Fenton couple stared at Tucker in bewilderment for a moment before exchanging glances with each other with wide eyes. The scene that played before them was so telling that Danny literally growled and threw his hands up in pure vexation before storming out of the living room.

"Danny!" Jazz cried out, attempting to reach out for her brother. Maddie stopped her by grabbing her shoulder, however.

"Give your brother some time, Jasmine. He needs to think alone for a bit," Maddie spoke quietly.

Jazz roughly pushed away her mother's hand and turned to look at her with teal eyes glazed with tears.

"What do you know about Danny's needs!?" The red-haired girl snarled back before she hurriedly ran up the stairs to Danny's room.

"Jasmine!" Maddie called out for her with her hand outstretched. The look of shock that was on her face slowly shifted to dejection as she closed her eyes and lowered her hand, clenching her shaking hands into fists.

Jack placed his big hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. Maddie immediately responded to his comforting gesture by wrapping her arms around his body, embracing her husband tightly while he softly patted her on the back.

Anger temporarily forgotten, Sam found herself blushing in awkwardness at witnessing such a private scene between Danny's parents. She quickly grabbed Tucker's arm and dragged themselves out of the living room despite Tucker's protests.

"Can't you see they're having a moment?" Sam hissed at Tucker as they brisked walk up the stairs.

Tucker blinked before he grimaced in disgust, "Ew, no. Don't give me the details. That's the last thing I want to see with Danny's parents."

Sam rolled her eyes, "When I mean moment, I don't mean that kind of moment."

Back at the living room, there were several seconds of silence before it broke apart with Madeline Fenton's quiet weeping.

Maddie sniffled as she felt stray tear escape her closed teal eyes, "...Jack, I hate this. I hate doing this to our children."

Jack could only hug her even closer as he rubbed his wife's back, "I know, Madds. I know."

He closed his eyes, "I'm sorry."

The Fenton patriarch felt a familiar sense of chilling dread went down his spine and at the very end of his peripheral vision, his somber blue gaze turned into a icy glare at the darkest corner of the room.

Of which a shadowy figure emerged from the shadow, face covered beneath its moth-eaten hood as he sends his own poisonous glare of neon green at the couple.

He smiled.

"Damn you..." Jack swore under his breath, gritting his teeth.

* * *

 **Basement Lab, Retroville, Jimmy's Earth**

The paper laid there, mocking.

Far too incensed to consider where on earth it came from, Jimmy snatched the paper and noticed the crudely drawn images of stars and planets. Annoyed blue eyes twitching, he turned over the paper and what saw caused the blood to drain out of his face.

Wide-eyed and pale, Jimmy read the words out loud, "I'm sorry?"

 ***SMACK***

Jimmy jumped and turned around to see his computer screen glitching in static, a rotting hand that is akin to a corpse laid itself against the glass. The young prodigy froze in shock at the sight as the bloody green splatter on the screen caused by the decomposing appendage.

The rotting hand clenched into a fist.

The green haze grew thicker and the voices grew louder, in which what originally felt like a gibberish static that pervaded his ears transformed the ominous chanting accompanied by a cacophony of screams.

 _Just leave_

 _You're unnatural_

 _No one wants you_

 _You don't have heart_

 _You are not human_

 ** _I'm sorry_**

Suddenly, Jimmy felt his back-spine shuddered. He couldn't move.

S _omething_ breathed its decaying breath on his neck.

 **"I fo͟rgive y͡ou.̷.."҉**

* * *

 **Nicktoon Audio Log: Jimmy Neutron - #1**

 _[open]_

 _Jimmy: Aha! It is working. Whew, and here I thought Timmy might have caught on about the faulty audio recorder._

 _[pause]_

 _Jimmy: So... Spongebob said that I should reflect on what I did for the day. Seems simple enough. But I haven't thought of any new inventions to build today so how am I going to go about this?_

 _Jimmy: Okay, come on, think of something... Think, think...!_

 _[pause]_

 _Jimmy: ... Brain blast! Now, I got it!_

 _Jimmy: Now then, I suppose I can talk about my friends from the Nicktoons. I'm sure it's a decent topic to start with. I'll start with Turner._

 _Jimmy: Timmy is... Ugh, the biggest pain in the butt because of his obnoxious attitude and how his fairies' [shudder] 'magic' work. And why am I calling them fairies when I used to think they're holograms? Cosmo and Wanda are clearly beings of flesh and blood so holograms are out of the picture._

 _Jimmy: However, they also have an oddly unique body anatomy that are reliant on their [sigh] 'wands' as a conduit to unleash their powers._

 _Jimmy: As a side note, I refuse to call their feats 'magic'. I know it's obvious that Cosmo and Wanda are not what they seem but I refuse to believe that there's something unknown about them and I'm only calling them 'fairies' for a lack of a simpler term.[snort] Science makes sense, not magic._

 _Jimmy: For Cosmo himself, he... uh... can be quite slow-witted at times. He's actually a lot like Patrick Star now that I think about it. Must be why Spongebob likes to talk to him. As for Wanda, she's the sane person in the trio and can be quite motherly when she wants to._

 _Jimmy: As for Timmy... He's actually not that bad to be around. Always thinking out of the box and is quite fun to hang around with. He's the guy who always eager to help out once in a while and knows how to spice up one's day... That is when he's not trying to pull one up above me. [faintly] Timmy better not hear this. Our audio logs are private for reason._

 _Jimmy: Moving on... Spongebob is the most fascinating person I have ever befriended with in the team. He's only one among our friends who is not human at all yet he's possibly the most friendliest person I have ever met. He is the type of guy who wants all of his friends, including himself, to get along and is very optimistic no matter what._

 _Jimmy: Expert in grilling undersea burgers which are called Krabby Patties and is efficient in karate with those deceptively thin arms. Once, Timmy tried to call out on Spongebob's claim over his muscle strength and he responded by giving Timmy a demonstration of karate._

 _Jimmy: Spongebob [snort]... He [chortle]... gave Timmy a karate takedown! [laughs]_

 _[laughing]_

 _Jimmy: [cough] Wow, that sight alone really makes me smile. [chuckles] I think Timmy himself had a change of heart towards Spongebob from that moment since. I can say the same, as I once underestimated him too and I'm glad I was proven wrong. Spongebob, despite his grating laughter, kept the Nicktoons in high spirits and will always be the core of our group_

 _Jimmy: As a matter of fact, Spongebob was the one who named us in the first place. Nicktoons is actually an acronym, but I will not name each word. We all appreciate Spongebob's earnest efforts and we really do. The acronym is actually quite good too but is just that [sigh] the words themselves are that embarrassing._

 _Jimmy: I got used to it, as long as nobody else knew the words. Danny was slowly getting used to it but it'll take a while for Timmy to acknowledge it._

 _Jimmy: Speaking of which, the last person I shall talk about is Danny Fenton. Otherwise known by his superhero alias as Danny Phantom._

 _Jimmy: Whereas Spongebob is fascinating and Timmy annoying, Danny was the most mind-boggling friend in our group. Not only is he a bonafide superhero, he is also half-ghost. As in, a literal representative of the Schrödinger's cat where he is simultaneously living and dead. Or is he neither?_

 _Jimmy: Ignoring my random musings on how intriguing Danny's situation is, I rather talk about Danny himself. He's a loyal person who deeply cares about others and always goes out of his way to make sure we're okay. He's incredibly selfless at times and though it is an admirable trait, Danny... scared us a lot._

 _Jimmy: [sigh] While Spongebob is the oldest in our group since he is technically a working adult, Danny has been dealing with a lot of issues in his world. He had seen so much that he took upon himself to be the protective older brother of our group._

 _Jimmy: Timmy and Spongebob may have not noticed but I did. Danny's physical strength and perseverance, while not far, outmatches Spongebob's by a considerable degree. Like all ghosts, Danny also has some form of natural resistance against Cosmo and Wanda's powers. Combined that with his own powers and he is already the strongest person in our group._

 _Jimmy: And yet, after the Syndicate was defeated... Every time I see him during our usual get-together with the Dimensional Recaller communication system, he always looked tired on the screen. At first, he tried to hide the state of his health from us but as the blue-black bruises became more visible on his skin, even Spongebob and Timmy were starting to catch on that something wasn't right._

 _Jimmy: Danny told us he had been handling ghost attacks for a long while now and considering the time differences between our worlds, it has two years for him since the Syndicate. For me, it has only been months. But all this time, I have never thought that his heroism is taking a serious toll on his body._

 _Jimmy: At this point, I have to stage an intervention for Danny and it will be soon. I decided that tomorrow, I will set up the Dimensional Recaller communication system again with just me, Timmy and Spongebob to discuss. As Nicktoons, we are friends together and we will not leave Danny behind if we have anything to say about it._ _  
_

_[silence]_

 _Jimmy: ... [sigh] I never realized my first recording would end up being too serious. It's just a personal document to showcase my thoughts and yet, it realized the issues that I'm having for a while now._

 _Jimmy: It's getting late at night and [yawn], I have to sleep soon. I'll record another audio log next week and I'll see what happens. Good night everyone._

 _[close]_

* * *

A/N: Well... Things are definitely getting darker little by little. I should have explained that this story might start exploring more and more heavy themes that would force me to put on an 'M' rating if it goes that far.

Apart from that, I can provided a few background info on this particular ghost harassing poor Jimmy and the Fentons in this episode. The unknown ghost is not purely an OC but rather, my own take on a unreleased concept of a unique ghost from Danny Phantom. I hope that you guys won't mind him but as of now, he's the current driving force in the opposition against the Nicktoons.

Pariah Dark is going to deal with the fact that he's not the only Big Bad in this setting, not that he knows since they're working together anyway. The Ghost King has to wait his turn.

See yah on the next episode!

 **5/12/2018: Not much comment, other than a few alterations here and there.**


	4. Episode 4 - A Shadowy Abyss

A/N: Updates from now on might get irregular. But don't worry, I can still type down more episodes and release them when the timing is right. Just in case.

* * *

 _ **Episode 4 - A Shadowy Abyss**_

* * *

 **Spongebob Squarepants Opening Theme Song**

 **Credits to Nick Animation for the video**

 _Are you ready, kids? [Seagulls sounds can be heard in the background]_

 _Kids: Aye-aye, Captain!_

 _Painty: I can't hear you!_

 _Kids: Aye-aye, Captain!_

 _Painty: Ohhhhhhhh...! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?_

 _Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!_

 _Painty: Absorbent and yellow and porous is he?_

 _Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!_

 _Painty: If nautical nonsense be something you wish,_

 _Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!_

 _Painty: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!_

 _Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!_

 _Painty: Ready?_

 _Painty and Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants!_

 _Painty: SpongeBooob... SquarePaaaaaaants! A-ha-ha-ha-ha!_

 _[SpongeBob plays his nose like a flute. We hear the seagulls again and the song ends]_

* * *

 _Summary -_

 _After the disastrous aftermath of their argument with the Fentons, Danny and his friends must think of a way to increase their rate of survival as they discussed plans on handling their upcoming field trip; unaware of the eyes watching from the shadows._

 _Spongebob and his friends are quick to find the source of ectoplasm after trekking through the open seabed. However, they will soon discover that one should not mess around with haunted sea caves; especially when a disaster is brewing in the not so far future._

* * *

 **Random Sea Cavern, Outskirts of Bikini Bottom, Spongebob's Earth**

"Hmm... This looks tricky," Sandy remarked as she scrutinized the cave mouth, darkness bathing the insides as there was no discernible objects to be seen from within.

Spongebob, Sandy and Patrick stood in front of the entrance leading to the ominous-looking underwater cavern that remain rooted in spot before them. The Ecto-Scanner has led the trio of sea creatures into trekking on the steep grainy cliffs not far from Bikini Bottom before encountering said cavern.

Sandy frowned at the lack of sunlight in the cavern's mouth. She didn't bring along her water-proof flashlight with her and even though traces of ectoplasm can emit a luminous glow which makes them easy to spot in the dark, she couldn't risk accidentally injuring herself or her best friends while exploring the pitch-black underwater tunnels. The unknown rock structure from inside could prove fatal due to lack of light and careless trekking in the dark.

"The cave looks really dark from here, Sandy," Spongebob said quietly. He was never a fan of creepy-crawlies lurking in the dark and the sea cavern looks like the kind of habitat that those scary creatures would definitely live in.

Patrick shivered with wide eyes, "Yeah, this cave looks creepy. What if ghosts are haunting in there?"

Sandy's expression turned rather morose at Patrick's words. She hadn't even thought of the possibility that collecting samples of ectoplasm to study would result in an eventual confrontation with hostile spirits of the dead.

After all, wasn't the presence of ectoplasm evident signs that the undead were nearby?

That, and the sea cavern covered in pitch-back darkness wasn't helping matters. Suddenly, what was meant to be a fun adventure for the sake of science has turned into a potential life-risking event.

She peeked a brief glance at the sea sponge beside her. He was still smiling, albeit it was faint and uneasy as he stared quietly at the inky depths of the underwater cavern.

Out of the trio, it was Spongebob who has the most experience with ghosts. While Sandy and Patrick has seen the Flying Dutchman a few times, it was Spongebob who has put up with said ghost's antics most of the time.

Furthermore, Spongebob's inter-dimensional journey with his friends from other worlds to stop Plankton and the Syndicate of Evil allowed the sea sponge to be the only one of their trio to ever experience the realm of the dead from Danny's world.

She remembered how Spongebob suspiciously skipped over his time in the Ghost Zone while proudly recounting the rest of his journey in excruciating details. When Sandy asked for clarification on the topic of the Ghost Zone, she noticed something weird.

It was the briefest of time, in a split second... She saw a hint of trauma, of utter fear and desperation that festered in Spongebob's blue eyes. A look that shows just what he had seen during that time was not for the faint of hearts.

That was when Sandy chose to back down after Spongebob quietly muttered something about a haunted prison.

It was unnerving to see her normally happy-go-lucky best friend to looked so disturbed. It was obvious that something happened that causes a part of Spongebob to change so subtly. He was still himself, but he must have repressed a certain trauma in his mind to act that way.

It was best not to arouse bad memories, regardless of her scientific curiosity.

"Do you think we can call Danny for help, Spongebob?" Sandy asked, hoping to change the morbid topic from continuing the train of thought in her furry head.

Spongebob pondered for a bit, before shaking his head.

"I don't think so, Sandy. Danny has a very busy schedule on his end. I would love to talk to him again but I don't want to bother him. I already called him like, a week ago."

Deciding that they got time to waste, Sandy continued the conversation. It wasn't like they were in any hurry. The day was still young.

"What did you guys talk about?" Sandy asked curiously.

Between doing her research as a marine scientist, practising karate with Spongebob and hanging out at the Krusty Krab while ordering Krabby Patty take-outs, the sea squirrel was so busy with her life that the topic of Spongebob's inter-dimensional friends never really came up in idle conversations.

Sandy only had seen them once, during Plankton's robotic take-over of Bikini Bottom.

There were three human boys, two adolescents clad in red and pink clothing while the third was a teenager wearing a black and white hazmat suit. She had remembered asking for their help to assist in the rebellion against Plankton's faction of the Evil Syndicate's robotic army and they had eagerly agreed, much to her joy.

In the end, it was Spongebob and his newly-found friends that managed to end Plankton's reign of terror over Bikini Bottom. It was too bad that only a handful of sea-folk witnessed their acts of heroism in defiance of Plankton's authority.

As a result, most of Bikini Bottom's general populace remained ignorant of what they did to free them from the Syndicate's grasp and assumed that Plankton suffered from a bout of misfortune that led to his faction's downfall.

Thinking back on it, she had found the Phantom fellow to be the odd one out among the group; Spongebob excluded. It wasn't the first time that she had seen a human being since they were so common from the surface. However, while both Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner fit the general profile for human adolescents, it was Danny Phantom that threw the sea squirrel out of the loop.

At first glance, Sandy simply thought that Danny looked peculiar even for a human being.

But after the fiasco with the Evil Syndicate was over and life went back to normal, Spongebob confessed to her one day about just what exactly the type of entity Danny was.

To say she was shocked was an understatement.

"What we talk about? Well... We just talk about life in general. You know, school and work and what we like and dislike. Did you know that Danny hates toast?" Spongebob replied, perking up cheerfully.

Sandy cocked her head with a awed expression on her furry face, "Really? Wow, I don't think I know anyone who hates toast. How often do you call him? You said he's busy most of time."

"Mostly once every two weeks. If we're lucky, we get to have a four-way conversation with Timmy and Jimmy too! Boy, that was a fun time. Sam and Chloe actually became friends so fast that the others couldn't believe it!"

Sandy snorted in amusement, "You know, the next time you give your friend a call, count me in. I want to converse with Danny too."

Spongebob nodded wholeheartedly, a noticeable twinkle in his blue eyes, "That's a great idea! Danny already introduced me to Sam and Tucker. I mean I talk about you and Patrick to them before but now it's my turn to introduce you! We can talk about even more stuff now!"

"And then, maybe we could-"

The sea sponge gave the mouth of the underwater cavern another momentary glance and suddenly, the words died on his lips.

His wide smile twitched, before it slowly curved down into a despondent frown. The lack of enthusiasm that left his body made him look deflated with his back hunched and blue eyes downcast.

There was on a miserable expression etched on Spongebob's normally cheerful face, leaving Sandy to be quite taken aback by this sight.

"Spo-Spongebob?" Sandy asked in shock.

"Oh! Uh... Sorry, blanked out for a second there," the sea sponge rubbed the back of his head bashfully. Sandy could notice traces of worry in Spongebob's face.

Brows furrowing in concern, Sandy crossed her arms, "Spongebob, is everything alright?"

Said sponge's baby blue eyes widened, "What, me? Oh, I'm fine, really. Just... worried, that's all."

Sandy bit her lips, "Worried about what? Or... is it who? Is it about Danny?"

Spongebob was silent for several seconds, before nodding his head slowly as he sighed in resignation.

"Yeah, it's just... It's complicated. Sorry Sandy, but it's not my business to say."

"I see..."

There was an awkward silence that permeated the air.

The seas squirrel broke it first, her lips forming a small smile, "I understand. I know that there are some problems I shouldn't be privy to but... If Danny needs any help, I'll be there."

Spongebob blinked. It didn't take long for him to grin gratefully, "You'll do that for Danny?"

"Of course, I do! Anyone who takes a stand against Plankton and frees Bikini Bottom from tyranny is on my good list. Plus, Danny definitely sounds like a great guy and I can't wait to meet him proper."

Spongebob chuckled, "You know what? After this, we're calling Danny. I'm sure he doesn't mind us calling-"

The earth roared.

* * *

 **Fenton Works, Amity Park, Danny's Earth**

"Ugh! Why can't we start with the basic theoretical foundations and move on to the practical lessons about self-defense against ghostly assaults before we actually even consider a field trip to the Ghost Zone!?"

Danny sighed despondently, rubbing his forehead tiredly. He sat at his bed while quietly glancing at his older sister was stomping around his bedroom as she rants on and on about the impracticality of said field trip.

He wholeheartedly agrees with her, except he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud because his recent argument with his parents has left him drained of the energy to speak.

Sam and Tucker walked into his room at that moment, with said goth dragging the rather silent tecno-geek behind her.

Danny had curiously noted the warm hue on his crush's cheeks as she settled herself on his bed just right beside him while letting go of Tucker's arm, in which he then plopped himself down on a spare chair Danny has available in his room.

"So... What's the plan?" Tucker asked as he took out his PDA.

"-and they have the nerve to-"

Danny, who was staring quite intently at Sam, shook his head in confusion, "Huh?"

"-I mean, teenagers! What in the world are they thinking-"

Sam, much to Danny's relief, was more focused on mulling over the recent argument that happened. Tucker's question did brought her out of her reverie, however.

"Um, what you say?" Sam asked, blinking her amethyst eyes.

"-they are going to get them killed! Don't get me even started on-"

Tucker rolled his green eyes, "What's the plan now? Are we going to prepare backup plans just in case things go wrong?"

"-gods, if they don't stop, they're going to regret-"

Danny looks thoughtful as he nodded his head, "Good point, Tuck. We need extra supplies if we want to pull through this field trip. But I'm more worried about the Spectre Deflecters though. That would hamper my ghost powers."

Sam narrowed her eyes at that particular point, "Is there any way to convince your parents to not force you to wear the Specter Deflecter?"

Much to her surprise, Danny smirked as he turned to his still ranting older sister.

He waved his hand at her, "Jazz!"

"-isn't it better if we could just-huh? What is it, Danny?"

"Think you can convince Mom and Dad to not make me wear the Specter Deflecter?" Danny asked with wide, innocent eyes.

Jazz nodded seriously, "Don't worry. If it comes to that and they don't listen again, I'll fight tooth and nail to stop them."

Tucker blinked a few times in disbelief at Danny, "Did you seriously just stopped her from ranting like crazy?"

The ginger-haired girl raised an eyebrow as she placed a hand on her hips, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Danny chuckled bemusedly, "It's called sibling's love, dude. When we're not fighting, we fight together.

Sam snorted as she rolled her purple eyes playfully, "That actually makes the most sense all day."

Danny nodded his head eagerly, definitely agreeing with Sam's statement. However, he soon took a deep breath and exhaled nervously as he bit his lips and frowned in worry. His whole body shook slightly and his breathing turned shaky.

Those telltale signs from Danny were enough for everyone else in the room to stiffen at the drastic change in mood.

"Guys, I will admit it. I'm...I'm scared," the dark-haired boy muttered quietly, looking down as he clenched his hands into fists. His blue eyes began to glistened.

"Danny..." Sam whispered in concerned as she grasped his shoulder and gently squeezes it.

Danny could not hold back anymore. The words came tumbling out of his mouth, "I mean, this obviously reeks of Vlad. I know he does, he's the freaking mayor and he got the money to prove it! But why does he want involve everyone at school in this? If it's just my family, it makes sense. If it's just my best friends, it makes sense too. But this? Vlad would never involve any strangers to our fight unless they had use to him but since when did my classmates became pawns in this? Why are my parents agreeing to this? Why now? Why-"

"Dude, take a chill and breath. Breath," Tucker cut in with extra emphasis on the last word, his hands up as though it could placate Danny's torrent of word vomit.

Following Tucker's advice, Danny took in deep breaths and exhaled loudly before repeating the process over and over. His thumping heart having calmed down somewhat, Danny slowly covered his face with his calloused hands and a soft whimper escaped his lips.

Sam could feel thorny vines wrapping around her heart at the sight of her best friend wallowing in misery and she clenched her jaw determinedly.

With an idea in mind, she let go of Danny's shoulder and proceeded to rub her clenched fist on his back in circles, relieving certain tight knots that has the raven-haired boy sighed contently

Danny murmured a grateful 'thanks' and Sam smiled with return.

"Danny," Jazz started somberly, her tone sympathetic, "We know you're stressed and you have every right to be but for now, the least we could do is prepare for this trip. If we can't convince Mom and Dad, we have to take action ourselves."

Danny glanced at his sister for a moment, a haze clouding his wary gaze. Taking another deep breath, he exhaled and nodded his head.

Mouth straightening into a grim line, the hazy look in his blue eyes was replaced by a determined gleam as he straightened his back and kept his head high. Sam took that as a sign to stop massaging his back and retracted her hands.

"You're right. We have to do something about this," He shifted his gaze to one of his best friends, "Tucker, did you take the list of things that Mr Lancer told us this morning?"

Tucker smirked as he raised his PDA up high for everyone to see, "Who needs a physical copy when we have the picture of it right here."

Danny frowned as he scrutinized the list of contents on the PDA screen, "I guess it's enough for any camper to last for almost a week out in the wilderness given proper planning," He glanced at Sam and she hummed in agreement with him, "But in the Ghost Zone? Knowing our luck, our supplies will probably burn to the ground."

"So backup supplies?" Jazz suggested.

Danny nodded, "Good idea. This trip could go downhill anytime so we better prepare that part. Canned food, bottled water and other emergency supplies too."

Tucker grimaced, "Guys, we talking about a group of more than twenty people in this trip and that's excluding the adults. How can we afford food for everyone?"

The goth rolled her eyes, "Tucker? Did you forget that one of the people you're talking to is a girl with too much money on her hands?"

Danny looked at Sam with concern in his blue eyes, "Won't your parents be suspicious?"

Sam scoffed, "Knowing them, they'll be protesting to the school to get me the hell out of the trip. They won't bat an eye at all. In fact, I think my dad and grandma would definitely help me with the shopping if it means increasing my chances of survival."

"Well, you got that covered for sure," Tucker remarked.

An epiphany popped in Sam's head as she spoke up, "What about self-defense? More ghost-hunting equipment for everyone to use in case of an emergency?" She glanced at Danny and Jazz, "Can the both of you convince your parents to mass produce enough Ghost Wrist Rays over the weekend?"

Jazz raised an eyebrow, "That's a tall order you're asking us to do," The redhead then mulled over it for a bit with a thoughtful look, "Despite the tension, I think we can do it. Convincing our parents, I mean."

Danny frowned as he crossed his arms, "Guys, don't forget. There's a problem with some of our classmates not knowing what to do with the Wrist Rays. I know it's easy to use but they're too unfamiliar with them."

"What about a self-defense against ghostly threats session in the weekend?" Jazz exclaimed, her teal eyes widened.

Danny blinked owlishly, "...Not what I had in mind though, but it could work," a thought struck his mind and he then cringed, "But who's going to teach them? It can't be me, I mean look at me. I'm the official school loser. Getting them to understand over a span of two days is asking a lot out of me."

"Maybe we should have Valerie teach it," Tucker joked.

Sam's face scrunched up in disgust as she blanched, "Oh hell no! She's may be good, but she's too prejudiced. Valerie will probably end up teaching them the most effective ways to blast a ghost to smithereens."

Tucker replied in deadpan, "Did you seriously forget about Paulina and Dash? Those two are the highest in the social pyramid of our school and while they're jerks, they admire Danny Phantom a lot. I doubt they'll let Valerie get away with plotting Danny's dea-um, demise."

Jazz rolled her eyes, "Thank you for the suggestion, both of you. I wholeheartedly appreciate the implication that my idea will let Valerie to train a group of teenagers just to assassinate my brother."

Sam scoffed in exasperation, "Tucker said it, not me."

"Hey!" Tucker protested.

Danny let himself chuckle for a bit. Even when it was annoying at times, his best friends bickering was a fact he appreciate.

Shaking his head, Danny continued the discussion, "Well, now that's over. There's still several things we need to cover-"

Danny gasped suddenly, a blue wisp escaping his lips.

"Another ghost?" Sam deadpanned dryly, raising an eyebrow.

"Give me a minute and we'll continue this discussion," was Danny's reply before he transformed into his ghostly persona as Danny Phantom and swiftly flew out of his room through his open bedroom window.

It took precisely 30 seconds for Danny to come back into the room.

The others were rather surprised by his quick arrival, not anticipating their halfa friend to come back so quickly from a ghost fight... Or if there were any ghost fights at all. They didn't hear anything from their end and it seemed rather suspicious at first glance.

Well, only Sam and Jazz picked up the feeling.

"That was quick dude, even by your standards. That has got be the fastest record for a ghost fight," Tucker commented with wide eyes, his tone impressed.

Danny shook his head with a confused frown, rings of white light enveloped his body as he transformed back to his human form, "Actually... There was no fight. The ghost wasn't even there at all."

Tucker blinked, "Wait, what?"

Sam frowned, sharing both her best friends' confusion, "But how? Your ghost sense never lied before. There has to be a ghost."

Danny shrugged, though the irked look on his face showed he's just as disturbed by the implications, "I'm not sure. Maybe the ghost got cold feet and left quickly?"

Jazz rubbed her chin in contemplation, "It could be a false alarm."

Danny's mouth straightened into a grim line as he crossed his arms, "Let's hope you're right. Now, about the things we need to cover..."

They never realized the bloody ecto-covered teeth forming a haunting grin in the shadows under Danny's bed, listening to every word they say.

* * *

 **Random Sea Cavern, Outskirts of Bikini Bottom, Spongebob's Earth**

The dune beneath their feet trembled, the moist sand shaking and floating in the salty water around them.

It was an undersea quake.

Spongebob yelped and was about to fall upon the sandy floor on his butt if it wasn't for Sandy who managed to quickly balanced herself and grabbed his hand to keep him upright.

The undersea quake continued for a bit longer, the vibrations coursing through the sea creatures violently as they struggled to keep standing.

Keeping their eyes tights, they hugged each other until the shaking eventually stops with minor tremors.

Slowing opening his eyes, Spongebob warily looked around as he shakily stepped out of their embrace, "...So, it is over?"

Sandy nodded her head cautiously, "Yeah, that's quite a submarine earthquake I've seen. Richter's magnitude scale must be around 5.4 to 5.5 to be that strong."

Spongebob's wide eyes sharply turned to her with horror in those ocean blue depths as both of his yellow arms raise up and hold his squarish head.

"Oh no! What about everyone back at Bikini Bottom!? Did the buildings fell down?! The Krusty Krabs!? Our homes!?" The panicky sea sponge fretted before gasping, "What about your home, Sandy?!"

Sandy shook her head in sympathetic amusement, "Don't worry about my tree dome, Spongebob. It's structural integrity was such that it can resist undersea quakes of that magnitude. At worst, I might have a few broken stuff lying around back home but that's fine. I had worse."

She turned at the direction of Bikini Bottom from where they are standing, said underwater city clearly still standing in their line of sight.

The sea squirrel added as she shrugged her shoulders, "Plus, if you're worried, it's okay. The quake may have been strong but it's not serious. Everyone's still fine back home and no buildings collapsed, just shaky. No harm done."

Spongebob sighed in relief, brushing off the nervous sweat from his forehead.

Sandy then frowned in contemplation as she crossed her arms, "But still, it's odd. The data I've collected from the recent oceanic geological research I've conducted last week shows the seismic waves haven't reach that level yet and it'll take more time than that to unleash a sea quake of that magnitude. Bikini Bottom isn't even near the Ring of Fire so how...?"

The sea sponge tilted his head in confusion, though he still was somewhat amused since Sandy's random talks of science jargon reminds him of Jimmy Neutron.

Spongebob smiled thoughtfully as he gleefully imagined how Sandy and Jimmy will have a proper meeting and bond with each other over their fascination on science.

All the more reason to introduce Sandy to the rest of his interdimensional friends. Now, if only he could get Patrick-

Wait a minute.

"Where's Patrick?"

 _"Hey look, it's chocolate chip mint sundae! And it's glowing and bubbly!"_

Sandy and Spongebob turned their heads around in an instant.

Much to their horror, the silhouette of familiar-looking sea star was running straight into the mouth of the sea cavern where rocky underwater tunnels completely covered in pitch-black darkness.

Any unsuspecting sea-folk could easily injure themselves with unseen stalagmites hiding within the shadows and combined with the recent sea quake, the sea cavern must be quite unstable.

Don't even get started on the possible vengeful spirits that lurked in the caverns.

Sandy swore loudly like a sailor while Spongebob cried out in alarm, "Patrick, stop! Ectoplasm is not ice cream!"

Had they not been distracted by Patrick's recklessness and the tendrils of dread that ensnared their minds, they would have noticed the odd, echo-like effect in his voice.

In their haste to rescue their foolish friend, the two sea-folk were not aware of another presence that arrived near the mouth of the sea cave just as they went in.

Rubbing the back of his head, Patrick asked confusedly to no one in particular, "Did they go in without me?"

Eyes pointing down, Patrick spotted an unusual object on the sandy floor. It was a tattered piece of paper, scribbled with drawings of celestial bodies and spacecraft.

Not that the sea star could recognize them but even he could feel the chilling cold creeping in his back.

"Hmm...'I'm sorry'? The writing looks scary..."

Shrugging his shoulders, Patrick stuffed the paper in his pants and squinted his eyes for any light within the darkness as he walked into the haunted sea cavern.

* * *

 **Nicktoons Audio Log: Spongebob Squarepants - #1**

 _[open]_

 _Spongebob: Yeah, it's working! Cool, I got to thank Jimmy later for making my audio recorder waterproof. Otherwise, how am I going to reflect on today? [laugh]_

 _Spongebob: [straightening throat] ... So, here I am. Spongebob Squarepants, ready to report! What should I reflect first, hmm? There's so much I want to talk about. Like eating out ice cream with Patrick, practicing karate with Sandy, talking fun times with Squidward at the Krusty Krab while grilling Krabby Patties..._

 _[pause]_

 _Spongebob: Oh, I know! Let's start with my friends from Nicktoons; Danny, Timmy and Jimmy! Oh boy, I have so much to talk about them! Ooh, ooh! Who should start first? Let's go with... Jimmy!_

 _Spongebob: Jimmy Neutron is a really smart cookie and loves to invent new machines everyday with that big creative brain of his, always thinking of new stuff without running out of juice. Sorta like Sandy too._

 _Spongebob: He can be a bit too prideful at times but he really, really care a lot about his friends. Even with Timmy, who he has a very passionate rivalry with, Jimmy would sometimes asked him if he's alright at times and I'm super duper sure the feelings mutual. [laughs]_

 _Spongebob: Speaking of Timmy, my next friend is Timmy Turner! [chuckle] He's a ten year-old like Jimmy and unlike Jimmy, he has magic instead of science and is the funnest person I ever met! His fairies' names, [faintly]and I am not joking; they're real, [clearly] are Cosmo and Wanda as well as their recently born son, Poof._

 _Spongebob: I really like Timmy and his fairies, especially Cosmo. He reminds me of Patrick but with awesome magic powers! As for Timmy, he may act like a jerk sometimes but he really appreciate us as his friends. I can tell that deep inside, he's really lonely because as far as I know, Timmy never told us about his own friends._

 _Spongebob: [sigh] Instead, all he has for company in his world is his fairy god-family and I can't help but feel so bad for him. [perks up] Fortunately, a little jellyfish told me that a girl his age ended up befriending him and already knew the existence of fairies. [chuckle] Maybe..._

 _Spongebob: [cough] Ha, ha... Well, Timmy is a great person and his creativity in making wishes is just as awesome as the creative ideas Jimmy thought up in his head. That's what made them so similar! When I pointed out to them, they deny it from Davy Jones' Locker and back. [laugh]_

 _Spongebob: Last but not least, Danny! Danny Fenton, and his superhero name as Danny Phantom, is the most courageous person I have ever met and the truest example as a true hero! And... he's also my closest friend in the Nicktoons too, outside of Patrick and Sandy._

 _Spongebob: Even though he's a powerful superhero like Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, Danny's a really down-to-seabed type of person and he loves to talk to me about random stuff. While he would discuss complicated subjects with Jimmy and hanging out with Timmy as they play pranks together, Danny and I would just talk about our everyday lives._

 _Spongebob: Whenever we got a chance to talk on the Dimensional Recaller, we'll talk about how each other's day was like and we just... talk out stuff. To be honest, I have no idea how we end up switching from topics like talking about our favorite pastime fun to our aspirations in life._

 _Spongebob: I remembered telling Danny that I always wanted to be the head manager of the Krusty Krab or at least, a promotion._

 _Spongebob: I love my current station as a fry cook, I really do but... I wanted to prove myself to everyone that I'm not just a simple sponge, that I can do great things as any other person would. When I told Danny about this, he told me... [inhale] He told me that he understood how I felt. How it felt to be underestimated by everybody else because they don't expect us to._

 _Spongebob: I... [sigh] I found it hard to believe him at first. Danny... Danny is a real superhero and he can do a lot of wonderful stuff that I can't do. Timmy has his fairies for magic and Jimmy has a super smart brain to rely on, but me? All I have is myself and a pair of karate gloves._

 _Spongebob: I wanted to be special but I don't know if I really am. Danny, Timmy and Jimmy are the special ones, not me. But when Danny told me his reason, I... [sniff] I felt like crying for him._

 _Spongebob: Back then, I don't understand why he kept his human identity a secret because who would't want to know a hero like him? Timmy and I once badgered him to reveal himself but he wasn't... Exactly happy about it and was rather tight-lipped about it._

 _Spongebob: So when I poured out my heart to him about what I want, he returned the favor by telling me the reason why he kept his human identity a secret. My reaction? Well... I needed a lot of tissue boxes for the tears._

 _Spongebob: For the sake of our friendship and trust with each other, I won't reveal anything about Danny's reasons. I just hope that one day, he'll let me and the rest of the Nicktoons to help him. Even a hero shouldn't suffer so much on their own._

 _[silence]_

 _Spongebob: [chuckle] But regardless of his flaws, Danny is a great person and no matter what, not even what the rest of Amity Park says about him, I will always believe in Danny and so does the rest of the Nicktoons._

 _Spongebob: ... Woah, that got really serious. This audio log got really, really long. Well, it's time to finish this. I have to feed Gary his food soon._

 _Spongebob: Bye, bye!_

 _[close]_

* * *

A/N: Spongebob is a precious cinnamon bun who believes in the best in people and proves that even a happy-go-lucky sponge like him can be burdened by life. By the way, those who had watched the SB Musical; did you guys catch that reference? If some of you readers did, congrats! I'm going to adapt both the plot of the SB Musical and FOP Wishology arc into this story.

And yes, the Eliminators will make their appearance soon. They'll come when the Darkness appears, muahaha.

Fun fact, ever since watching Nicktoons Unite! Battle for Volcano Island on Youtube (Sadly, I don't own the game), I always imagined that Spongebob would be buddies with Danny in the same way Timmy and Jimmy are rivals. It is headcanon of mine that always makes me giddy because the potential odd friendship they would share. Imagine the misadventures that Spongebob puts Danny through whenever they're together, lol.

And yes, there will of lot of friendship pairings among the Nicktoons in this fic. I will definitely explore their interactions with one another... when they are not under attack, of course.

Plus, here's the end of the introduction arc for the main Nicktoons. The next comes the trailer for the upcoming first arc, 'Beyond the Curtains Green'!

* * *

 _The Nicktoons are back! And this time, they're having a new adventure deep within the green abyss of the afterlife!_

 **A trip to the Ghost Zone...**

"Is this..." Danny choked, grimacing in horror, "... a joke?"

 **That has old friends return...**

Spongebob saluted playfully with a big smile, "Of course we do! Let's go!"

Timmy smirked as he raised an eyebrow, "I could take the stairs but I don't want to. Wanda, Cosmo, I wish we're in my bedroom!"

Jimmy sighed as he pinched his nose, "Well, there goes logic down the drain..."

 **And have new friends made...**

"Hey, Mikey! Did you find your girlfriend!" Bunsen called out with a teasing tone, his hand waving in a friendly manner.

"Ew..." Dudley grimaced as he covered his snout with both his paws, "That smells like the rotten fish Mom throws away because we can't eat it for dinner!"

"That... is not something you see everyday," Tak commented with wide eyes, shakily pointing his staff at the sight.

 **But tension begins to rise...**

Kitty took a step back as a frown marred her furry face, "How can we trust you? For all we know, you could be a ghost in sheep's clothing."

"You!" Manny howled indignantly, his face expression murderous as he looked ready to lunge, " You dragged us here!"

 **As shocking revelations...**

"I can't believe that..." Jeera swallowed uncomfortably, "... that we just met Tak's missing mom."

"Is that... Sojourn's page!?" Princess Dora covered her mouth in shock, noticing the frayed piece of paper in Frida's hands.

 **Reveals a new enemy...**

"Whatever that is, I don't think it's even human to begin with..." Sheldon muttered, his spine shuddering at the thought of the malevolent spirit.

"Oh crap! Demon ghost, incoming!" Tucker shouted, his warning causing everyone to jump in alarm.

 **Connected to a mysterious drawing...**

Patrick revealed the odd-looking paper from his pants, "Look at what I've found! It has weird words and pictures in it."

Mikey frowned in contemplation, "It looks like... A kid from kindergarten drew this."

 **That wrought tragedy in its wake...**

Chloe clasped a hand over her mouth in sadness as tears filled her eyes, "Oh my god... I-I didn't know."

Jenny sobbed quietly, "It's my fault... The-they're dead!"

 **As the race against time...**

"We have to get the students to safety!" Jazz exclaimed hurriedly.

Wanda rubbed her wand nervously, "Our magic is too weak in the Ghost Zone. We have to find another way to save them!"

 **So until then...**

"We won't give up hope!" Frida spat at the ghost, "So screw you and your boring speeches!"

"Kids, this days..." Vlad shook his head, "So idealistic."

 **The Nicktoons will stay true to themselves...**

Sandy huffed determinedly, "I don't give a horse crap if that ruddy ghost is invisible. He hurt my friends and I'll find a way to beat him back, intangibility be damned!"

Sam stared at him straight to the eye, her amethyst orbs ablaze, "Yes, I will. Danny and Tucker are my best friends. I'll do anything to save them, even with my life."

 **And find the truth.**

"The path you are willing to take is a downward spiral to tragedy," Clockwork warned Danny forlornly, "You will lose everyone you cherished, or... You will lose yourself once more."

 _"͝Ì l̷o͜st myse͢l̶f th҉a͜t͜ da̡y.͜ A͡l̨l̸ I͟ hav͝e evęr wa͢nt́ed i͟s ҉to ̸bè wh͘o͟le͞ ͡a͡ga҉in."_

* * *

 _"The value of life is revealed when it confronts death from close quarters."_

\- Apoorve Dubey

* * *

See yah!


	5. Episode 5 - Nightmarish Reflections

A/N: Sorry for the slight delay, but things had been quite hectic on my end of IRL. I've been writing new episodes and expanding on finished, yet not published episodes while juggling priorities here and there. Hopefully, this will make up it.

 **5/12/2018:** _*facepalm*_ I am an idiot for forgetting to add the episode summary. That, and I added an extra section.

* * *

 _Episode 5: Nightmarish Reflections_

* * *

Bunsen is a Beast Opening Theme Song

 _Credits goes to Nick Animation._

 _B-U-N, S-E-N, Bunsen is a beast!_

 _Not a bear and not a yeti_

 _Many hands to eat spaghetti_

 _Bunsen:_

 _Hole in head that shoots confetti!_

 _Bunsen is a beast!_

 _Mikey is his human buddy_

 _Mikey:_

 _I can stretch him just like putty_

 _Bunsen:_

 _Friendship that is super nutty!_

 _Bunsen is a beast!_

 _This mean girl is named Amanda_

 _She spreads angry propaganda_

 _Wants him gone and she'll demand a..._

 _Squadron of police!_

 _Amanda:_

 _To make him leave 'cause I don't want_

 _His kind to be increased!_

 _Mikey:_

 _But I don_ 't care, it's super cool that...

 _Bunsen, Bunsen, Bunsen_

 _Bunsen is a beast!_

* * *

Summary -

 _When Mikey received an anonymous love letter from a girl, Bunsen the Beast willingly accompanied his human best friend to see how that will turn out. Unfortunately, they get into things way over their heads when the girl in question might not be a girl, or maybe even not human at all._

 _Dudley and Kitty has just finished a nastily exhausting mission and were about to leave for their homes when odd things began to happen. Shrugging them off as merely tricks of the mind, the dog and cat duo proceeded to move on as usual, unaware that they were heading into a trap._

 _Jazz was worried for Danny's state of mind after everything that had happened with the stupid field trip, but a single clue was enough to chill her spine once she connects the dots..._

* * *

 **Muckledunk Middle School, Muckledunk, Bunsen's Earth**

"Um, Mikey?"

"Yeah, Bunsen?"

"Are you this is a good idea?"

Mikey Munroe blinked in surprise before scrunching his face in confusion, "What do you mean? This had to be a good idea. A girl wants to confess to me!"

Bunsen the Beast scratched his head in bewilderment, "Yeah, but the letter looks so plain. Doesn't human girls take time to decorate their confession letters with pretty things?"

What the blue-furred monster referred to was a literal plain sheet of paper that Mikey hold in his hands that contains the words written in an elegant cursive handwriting, _"I'm sorry. But I like you, Mikey Munroe. Please meet me at the school's backyard where nobody's around."_

"Maybe," Mikey admitted with shrug, "I don't know much about girls though so I have no idea. But hey, the thought counts."

Bunsen's saffron yellow eyes blinked before he nodded his head cheerfully, "Yeah! Just the action alone is very nice."

The school's backyard consisted of a reasonably large playground for the older students and a colourful sandbox in the corner where the younger students play with.

School was over that day so there was no one around hanging out at the backyard and the whole place felt eerily silent. There was no gusts of winds blowing, the air was still and the shade covering the backyard playground from the big tree was larger than usual.

Despite this, the blue-furred beast and his human best friend pressed on with their minds focused on who exactly was Mikey's secret admirer.

Granted, Mikey could have come alone but Bunsen tagged along simply because he was curious about how romantic relationships between humans worked. Bunsen has seen his own parents making love before and the numerous residents that dwell in his house has a lot of ways of expressing love.

He wondered if human beings were able to do similar things for the sake of love as well. Bunsen smiled briefly at the thought of the human girl crushing on Mikey. He should give her a free cupcake.

Shaking his head out of his rumination, the blue-furred beast glanced around and noticed that Mikey wasn't beside him anymore. Figuring that his best friend wanted to get quickly get ahead of meeting his prospective girlfriend, Bunsen shrugged his shoulders and wandered through the backyard playground.

Bunsen walked past the see-saw, the merry-go-round, the swingset and the big old slide as he stares at them in awe. The playground that human children his age seems rather tame compared to the chaotic mess that was his house which Bunsen lives. He doesn't particularly mind how mundane the playground facilities seem to be in comparison the fun-house of his home. Every moment was an adventure for Bunsen and he's not going to miss out every second of it.

It was at that moment Bunsen saw something peculiar.

Mikey's faint silhouette stood in front of the big tree with his back facing Bunsen. Squinting his saffron yellow eyes, Bunsen ignored the ominous shadows below his feet that grew darker every second.

... And was the grass growing greener? Like that shade of sickly green when he first saw the Ghost Portal from Danny's world?

From what the blue-furred beast could see, Mikey's standing form seems to be limping and hunched over.

Something seemed off, his chest constricting in dread for some reason. He could feel a bit of his fur sticking up straight like needles but Bunsen figured it was just paranoia stringing his mind along. He blames Amanda for that.

"Hey, Mikey! Did you find your girlfriend!" Bunsen called out with a teasing tone, his hand waving in a friendly manner.

Mikey did not reply.

"Um, Mikey? Hello! Are you there? Can you hear me?"

He still did not reply.

Bunsen took several steps further towards the red-haired boy, wondering why his best friend was being oddly unresponsive to him. He felt that something wasn't right here but he can't tell what it was.

On a more pressing concern, what was that stinky smell? It smells like someone left their cheese rotten for too long.

"Mikey, hello-?"

 _"What's wrong, Bunsen?"_

The blue-furred beast sighed in relief at his friend's reply, though he had found Mikey's tone rather odd. It almost sounds like... Eh, what does it matter? It's Mikey! Why was he being so suspicious of him?

With an amused snort, Bunsen asked, "Why didn't you reply me? I was trying to find you just now."

Still not turning around, Mikey replied, " _Oh, I was just testing my voice just now. I'm sorry. Still training my vocals on how to impress the girl."_

The cheerful beast laughed out loud, though it felt half-hearted at best. There was still that same peculiar feeling of dread prickling his furry chest. It was confusing for Bunsen, to say the least.

Why did he felt threatened by Mikey? This was his best friend he was thinking about! How can he feel this? Was it the odd way Mikey was talking to him just now? Or the very stinky smell that Bunsen is sniffing right now?

Whatever, Bunsen felt that he was just being way too paranoid.

Besides, the stinky smell could be the hypothetical result of Mikey farting a few seconds before talking to him. Bunsen wanted to chuckle at that thought but oddly enough, the laughter died down in his throat as quickly as it came.

Trying to shrug off the discomforting sensation, Bunsen tilted his head curiously, "So have you seen her, Mikey? The girl who likes you?"

 _"Oh, don't worry, friend. I found him already. Two, actually."_

Bunsen blinked, before scratching his head in confusion, "Uh, him? I thought-"

"Bu-Bunsen?"

* * *

 **Outside T.U.F.F Headquarters, Petropolis, Dudley's Earth**

Kitty was exhausted beyond belief.

Her legs was shaking and her lime green eyes with heavy eye-bags beneath them could close themselves shut anytime. Even her whole body was swaying side by side but by sheer will power, she somehow kept standing. How can she still remain standing with just pure stubbornness alone, she has no idea. She can thank Dudley for some of that though, as his near lethal antics were keeping her awake.

"Dudley," The cat woman sighed with agitation, "Can you stop shaking?"

Said dog man stared back at her with drowsy, half-lidded blue eyes as he whimpered, "But it's late at night and we're both tired. I can't wait to sleep."

Kitty struggled not to sigh again as she pushed the entrance door open, "And I am too. But we just got dismissed and the car is not that far either. Just... hold on till then."

Dudley opened his snout to protestfor a moment, before a yawn erupted from his mouth. He then covered his snout with his right paw out of politeness and nodded his head tiredly in agreement afterwards as he stretched his left arm. His once excitable tail that constantly swings around was limp.

Kitty can't blame him exactly for being in the same exhausted state as her and frankly, she agreed with him. Their most recent mission involving a week-long operation of one of D.O.O.M's numerous secret lairs and uncovering Verminous Snaptrap latest diabolical plan for world domination.

Long story short, it involved a sophisticated machine capable of weather manipulation and Dudley has managed to successfully smash it in his usual air-headed fashion. Of course, getting into the lair and getting the technical plans of the weather machine wasn't easy. As she mentioned just a few moments ago, it took them two days to plan the infiltration, another three days to actually pull it off and receive the necessary data and finally, the whole weekend was spent foiling Snaptrap's plots like they always do.

It was a mission success... for the most part.

It was still of one of their longest and arduous missions they had so far and Snaptrap was a lot more ambitious in bringing the weather control project to life than the usual norm. Hence, the past whole week has not been kind to the cat and dog duo.

Kitty could feel her one of her splintered claws aching from the scratching and punching of Verminous Snaptrap's numerous henchmen while Dudley was still sore from barreling through the crowds of cronies like a bowling ball. Before that, they have to traverse through smelly sewers and booby traps just to uncover the machine plans.

The fact that it took them three days just to get it was rubbing salt on the metaphorical wound. Granted, Snaptrap did a massive improvement over arming his lair defences but it still stung that it took days for the agent duo to get through. Kitty mentally cursed the itch powder bucket trap that caused her and Dudley to retreat on the second day. It was so humiliating for the both of them, even by Dudley's standards. Is Verminous Snaptrap slowly regaining back his competency for villainy from before Dudley joined T.U.F.F?

Regardless, it was rough time for both of them.

Kitty recalled how her canine partner once snapped in a fit of frustration when they were dragging their feet through sewage water, complaining that they should just jump right into the fray and apprehend Verminous Snaptrap from the very beginning instead of going through a complex operation per the orders of the Chief to bring the dastardly rat man down by retrieving the weather machine plans.

It was one of those rare times when she was actually on the same page as Dudley's opinion because... Well, let's be honest. Ever since Dudley joined the T.U.F.F organisation, they managed to keep foiling every one of Snaptrap's plots because of the aforementioned's boundless strength provided by his potent genes in his body, innocent yet unflinching sense of justice and a ridiculous amount of luck on the dog agent's side.

That, and Verminous Snaptrap likes to monologue his plans often. Far too often.

Really, defeating the likes of Verminous Snaptrap and his D.O.O.M organisation has been a regular occurrence for a long while and like Dudley, Kitty see no reason why they should go through with such tedious planning. The weather machine, while indeed a formidable threat when weaponised against the world, was no different than the usual cocktail of evil inventions that Snaptrap would pull out of his pocket for D.O.O.M.

It was only because of their close friend and colleague, Keswick, who convinced them to just roll with it because of his scientific curiosity over the rumours of the weather machine that their fellow field agents reported during their daily undercover stint in Petropolis' criminal underworld. Kitty will admit that such an invention, despite it's villainous origins, was a fascinating concept to her even though she can't understand the technical aspects of said machine. It was a sensible reason for Keswick and Kitty respects that. Dudley, for that matter, simply accepted the reason wholeheartedly.

Too bad that they didn't realize accepting it involves enduring a week of pain and shame.

Despite all the experience the feline agent has under her belt, this has to take a cake. Even her white-furred partner could not bring himself to joke about it, too tired and sullen from the way the mission was handled. It was still a job well done, even if they don't feel satisfaction from it.

Which brings them back to the present, as the cat and dog duo trudged their feet on the concrete pavement on the way to Kitty's ivory sports car parked near the T.U.F.F HQ's official car-park.

It was late at night, the black sky devoid of glittering stars due to light pollution and the crescent moon shimmered softly amidst the darkened clouds from behind Petropolis' skyscrapers.

The streets were still relatively busy, as random animals walked past them under the blinding light of the lamp posts and cars honked at one another on the busy road.

While Kitty fished out her car keys from her purse, Dudley stared in fatigue at the asphalt ground with half-lidded eyes as he stood beside his feline partner.

It's not that Dudley meant to do it on purpose but he can't help with his right foot tapping on the gravelly floor impatiently. He was so tired, he could so easily collapse to the ground if it wasn't for his pure willpower and he knows his partner was in the same state. Thankfully, it didn't take too long for the light brown cat to unlock her wide-open car and settled herself on the driver's seat.

Just as Dudley was about to take shotgun, the white dog suddenly raised his head attentively when his sensitive nose picked up a peculiar scent from nowhere.

His olfactory sense was able to analyse the mysterious smell and Dudley's snout immediately scrunched up in disgust at how _utterly putrid_ it was.

"Ew..." Dudley grimaced as he covered his snout with both his paws, "That smells like the rotten fish Mom throws away because we can't eat it for dinner!"

Kitty blinked in confusion as her hands stopped halfway in the air from reaching the driving wheel, "What do you mean, Dudley? I don't smell anything."

Just as quickly as the horrid stink came, it also goes away in an instant and Dudley was left slightly baffled by the bizarre phenomena. It took him several seconds however, to just shrugged it off as an atypical occurrence in his already colourful life.

The canine agent has seen much weirder events from over the course of his career and assumed someone misplaced their horrible smelling trash in some random alleyway.

Climbing into the car, he blearily wore his seat belts while Kitty already finished hers and proceeded to kickstart the car. As they drove through the sleepless traffic, Dudley could feel the call of slumber beckoning him to the darkness and sincerely hoped to have dreams of devouring a delicious grape-favoured slushie.

Had the atrocious smell persisted, Dudley would have realized that it came from the seats behind them.

* * *

 **Haunted Playground, Muckledunk, Bunsen's Earth**

Bunsen jumped up in shock at the familiar voice calling out his name, but the _'Mikey'_ that stood in front of the blue-furred beast didn't say anything. The voice that called out to him was tinged with a sense of pure terror, a type of primal fear that seeped into every part of his voice.

His voice... Mikey's voice actually came from behind Bunsen.

Having the benefits of a super flexible neck reminiscent of owls, Bunsen was able to twist his head around in a complete 360 degree turn and found himself staring at a horrified Mikey who was covering his mouth with his right hand.

Onyx eyes wide and glazed in tears, Mikey shakily raised his finger at Bunsen-no, at whatever what behind the blue-furred beast.

"Bu-Bunsen..." Mikey stuttered and choked under fear's tight grip on his tongue, "...Tha-that's not me."

 **"Wh** **y͡** **a** **r͘** **e** **͏** **yo** **u͠ ̶** **tur** **n̷i̕** **n** **g͝** **y͘** **o** **u̵** **r̨** **̕b͡a̵c͟** **k̛ on̨** **͢** **m** **e̷** **?"**

Bunsen froze, every instinct in his furry body were screaming at him to run away. That lingering dread that festered in his chest turned into a full-blown mess of terror that ensnared his mind from working.

Bunsen has heard of _them_ before, from the ghost stories that his parents would sometimes tell him before bedtime.

Normally, they end in happy ending for the heroes but the villains? They were horrifying in every aspect and they don't care about life at all. Worst of all, those stories were true.

One of his new friends, Danny Phantom, confirmed it for him.

Heroes are real, and so do the villains.

Some prejudiced humans like a certain mean girl with dental braces call monsters like Bunsen an affront to mankind. Yet, they never know of the true horrors that lurks in the endless green haze, of a tyrant king that slaughters the living with crimson rivers flowing in his wake. The tormented spirits of those that died in his hands became his servants, his _slaves_.

This person... was not a human nor a monster. It was one of _them_ , a _ghost_. One of the _King's brainwashed followers._

Bunsen wished he had brought his Dimensional Recaller with him.

Despite Mikey shaking his head nervously at Bunsen, the blue-furred beast turned his head as he was dared to. He had to, to know who was the one masquerading as his best friend.

Bunsen nearly wanted to regret it.

For a harsh bark of maniacal laughter pierces the air, the playground enveloped in a heavy green fog. The grass and bushes and leaves began to wilt from a brilliant emerald hue to a dull muddy shade as toxic green liquid oozes from every vegetation in the area.

Bunsen started to shake, his vision growing blurry with tears.

 _Snip, Snap. Snip, Snap._

A haunting smile greeted the fearful beast, **"I th̸o** **u̴** **g** **h̴** **t** **͠** **we** **'̷** **re** **̷f͏r** **ien** **d͞s͝** **...?** **"͢**

"I-I..." Bunsen stuttered in terror, but before he could continue; the vengeful spirit lunges at him.

 _Snip, Snap. Snip, Snap._

Mikey screamed out Bunsen's name in horrified desperation.

The last thing Bunsen saw before he closed his eyes out of fright was the sight of blackened eyes filled with a hateful fury for vengeance that contrasted vividly with the quiet pleas for salvation.

 _I won't do it again_

 _Please forgive me_

 _I promise I won't_

 _I just_

 _ **I'm-**_

Against all common sense, Bunsen muttered a quiet plea, _"I'm sorry."_

 _Snip, Snap. Snip, Snap._

* * *

 **Fenton Works, Amity Park, Danny's Earth**

"Did you hear that?"

Jazz looked at her younger brother in confusion, "Hear what?

Danny opened his mouth for a moment, before closing it back.

He shook his head, "N-nothing."

Jazz raised an eyebrow skeptically, before her bright teal eyes softened in sympathy and placed her hand on his tense shoulder.

"Are the nightmares getting worse?" The aspiring psychologist asked tentatively, knowing that Danny sometimes hears things when he was awake.

Her younger brother wasn't exactly happy that she and the others knew about nightmares, as the one time he slipped two weeks ago and Jazz narrowed down on that single mistake before realizing what it meant. Danny didn't exactly share all the details of what he dreamed but she knew enough that it affected him so badly to the point those nightmares managed to even manifest themselves in daytime, acting as phantom echoes only her brother could hear.

The symptoms started appearing two months ago, sharing disturbing similarities to the mental illness known as schizophrenia. Jazz understood why Danny was so reluctant to share about it in the first place. Sam and Tucker were obviously worried, but Jazz was suspicious.

Not in Danny's claims (she believed her brother wholeheartedly) but in how the voices worked. Contrary to her brother's expectations of her diagnosis, Jazz didn't see the voices as symptoms of said mental illness.

As far as she knew, Danny still had a firm grasp on his perception of reality. His mind wasn't deteriorating in any way and the voices weren't severe enough to interfere with his social life. Most of time, they just appeared once or twice a week in odd timings of the day.

It was something Jazz never encountered before, and she had this working theory on those voices.

The theory in question wasn't conclusive enough and she needed more time to investigate, but she had this intuition that it might relate to the supernatural.

Her black-haired brother gently brushed off her hand, his glacial blue eyes glazing over like dewdrops misted on glass as he glanced at the streets outside the living room window.

"I-it's not-"

"Danny," Jazz's tone was firm, yet no less kinder than it was.

Danny sighed in resignation, "I-In my dreams, I keep hearing their voices. They were screaming"

A look of alarm appeared the redhead's face, dread freezing her body as dark implications formed in her mind. That was the first time Danny opened up about his nightmares and she felt that it might be more worst than she thought.

Jazz asked hesitantly, "Screaming?"

Danny stared back at her, a hollowed look in his icy blue gaze.

He says in quiet tone, "They kept screaming, _'I'm sorry'_."

* * *

 **?, Unknown**

Somewhere in the shadowy plains, a silhouette of boy shrouded in wispy darkness perked up. Whispers of the damned that were ever so common in such a cursed place quickly descended into tortured screams of madness, the darkened air around him picking up into harsh gales.

Acid green eyes flared in the looming shadows, his blood-soaked lips curved into a hopeful grin. A grin that so looked far human than he'll ever be.

 **"He͞'̨s͏ ͏c̨oming͘ ͏b͜a͝ck͡.̷ H͢e̵'s͡ go̕in͡g h͢o͘me.͘"͡**

The grin on the wraith's face widened ever further.

 **"̶I͢ a̵m̵ g͢oi̵n͞g͜ ͜ho̢m҉ę.͝"͟**

* * *

 **Nicktoons Audio Log: Danny Phantom - #2**

 _[open]_

 _Bzzt... Bzzt..._

 _Danny: Oh...ome on-... dding me..._

 _Bzzt..._

 _Danny: ...Hello? ... Ugh, if this is happening every single time, I will not bring Timmy and Jimmy to the movies. Spongebob will be the only one I'll treat for a free show._

 _[pause]_

 _Danny: ... [sigh] I will never believe what had just happened today. Earlier this evening, somebody was messing around with the lab, letting out three ectopuses from the Ghost Portal. Guess who was it?_

 _Danny: [chuckles in disbelief] It... It was a dog. A white-furred bipedal, pantless dog. His name was Dudley Puppy, [faintly] I'm not kidding, that's his name [clearly] and he was just wearing a black shirt but no pants. At all._

 _Danny: Even his partner, another bipedal animal who is a cat lady and named Kitty Katswell, has much better fashion sense than him._

 _Danny: I was with the others at the time so I'm definitely sure wasn't tripping on drugs or anything. To be fair, Sam, Tucker and I had much better time getting used to their cartoonish appearance thanks to Spongebob but Jazz... ahh [laughed nervously]... She did not take it well._

 _Danny: Unlike Sam and Tucker, Jazz was away from Amity Park scouting for potential colleges when the Syndicate attacked. So while we had told Jazz about them, she never got the chance to meet the Nicktoons in person. In hindsight, I probably should have._

 _Danny: Because needless to say... Jazz was not used to people from other dimensions looking they just jumped from a cartoon show to real life. I feel her too. Meeting Spongebob was surreal for me too._

 _Danny: Anyway... Dudley and Kitty are secret agents who had just foiled the plans of an evil rat scientist involving an transportation portal and Dudley accidentally caused it to work, sending both of them into my world._

 _Danny: [scoff] Well, I guess that makes total sense. Dudley was doing the same 'accidental' work with the Ghost Portal, but at least he and Kitty helped us stopped the ectopusses from getting out of the lab._

 _Danny: [chuckles] And I'll admit, they're actually quite nice to talk to. Kitty was apologetic and offered to help clean the mess while Dudley might be a bit on the childish side, but he knows to how be remorseful for his own mistakes._

 _Danny: Here's a funny fact. While we introduced ourselves, me and Tucker could have sworn Kitty and Sam sounded alike._

 _Danny: And then, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda came through the portal._

 _Danny: [face-palm] For real though, what kind of wish did Timmy make that somehow ends up walking through the Ghost Portal?! He said he wished for Fairy World but I have an inkling that he worded the wish differently._

 _Danny: [sigh] Of course, I have to use the Fenton Thermos on Cosmo and Wanda. I'm sorry for treating them like that, I'm really am! But I remembered what Timmy had said the strict secrecy rule of the Da' Rules about how humans shouldn't know about fairies._

 _Danny: Spongebob and I are exceptions because I'm half-ghost and he's a sea-sponge. Jimmy doesn't believe in magic at all so he's safe. Sam, Tucker and Jazz? They're human beings who are used to the supernatural and I don't fancy Jorgen appearing out of nowhere to take away their memories. I am not risking that._

 _Danny: I'm not sure if Dudley and Kitty might be exempted from the secrecy rule since they're not human too but I can't risk it with my best friends and sister there._

 _Danny: Timmy was miffed at the stunt I pulled but hey, at least I saved his butt from losing his fairies. Talk about ungrateful, that little... [sigh] Doesn't he realize just easily he screwed up in keeping his secret like that? At least he realized after I gave him a meaningful glare when I shake the thermos in front of him and gestured my hands to others there._

 _Danny: Once again, Cosmo, Wanda, I'm so sorry for capturing you guys like that. I know I apologized so many times to them but every-time I'm near them, I felt like I hurt them for some reason I have no idea. I don't know why but... I feel almost responsible and I don't know why._

 _Danny: When I turned my back, I know they were staring at me and those stares felt... conflicted? When I took Timmy to the side and I asked him while everyone else were busy talking to one another, he promised to tell me the truth soon. The way he talked, I knew he was deadly serious and my gut keeps telling me I won't like it._

 _Danny: And then, Bunsen came through the Ghost Portal._

 _Danny: Just how many people using the Ghost Portal are there?! The lab is not a dumping ground for extra-dimensional travellers!_

 _Danny: I like to add that I'm extremely grateful that Mom and Dad went out for a ghost-hunting convention that day._

 _Danny: Back to our new guest, apparently; Bunsen is a beast._

 _Danny: He claimed that he descended from a species of benevolent monster-like beings from a wholly different dimension to Dudley and Kitty. Apparently, his home has its own inter-dimensional portals and along the way, he accidentally messed up the magic of one of those portals and ended up in my world._

 _Danny: Bunsen... Defies body logic in so many ways I can't imagine how it works. He can mutilate his own body into pieces and can still move around!_

 _Danny: Heck, he gave us cupcakes straight from his body. [stressed] Straight from his body! Before I could even question how safe it is to eat those cupcakes, Dudley already ate them all in a single gulp._

 _Danny: Spongebob is one thing, but seeing those three made me think that I'm surrounded by cartoon characters._

 _Danny: It has to be! That kind of insane logic only existed in cartoon shows, I'm sure of it. At least it's me rationalizing these crazy stuff because if it was Jimmy... [shudder] He'll have a mental breakdown trying to give 'scientific explanations' that still won't make sense._

 _Danny: [sigh] The multiverse is so weird..._

 _Danny: Anyway, after even more introductions and making sure no more newcomers come through the portal, I've decided it was time for them to return home. Our inter-dimensional guests reluctantly agreed with me. I don't really know if their worlds have time differences like ours but it doesn't hurt to be cautious. The last thing I wanted for them to come back home only to realize that years has passed by._

 _Danny: Even so, we somehow striked a friendship among one another and I figured, why not give those three our own Recallers and become honorary Nicktoons? Even though Bunsen and Dudley tend to be a tad bit on the eccentric side and Kitty the only sane one, they're actually decent people to hang out with._

 _Danny: I discussed it with Timmy and he agreed. It helps that he recognized Bunsen too. He said something along the lines of the little monster being Cosmo's good friend [laughs] I can imagine that. Spongebob will love to hang out with them and hopefully, Jimmy won't get a headache befriending them._

 _Danny: Besides, we can get new ones from Jimmy. Worst case scenario, Timmy will make a wish for new ones and hope that Cosmo and Wand_ _a_ _grant the wish right._

 _Danny: [chuckles] Bunsen was in awe, Dudley was ecstatic and Kitty was honoured. I wasn't really expecting that much reaction, to be honest. The Nicktoons have been around for a while now but ever since the Syndicate, there were no multiverse-level threats for the Nicktoons to deal with._

 _Danny: Most of the time, we helped out each other's problems in our worlds, well mostly Timmy and Jimmy's because their tendency to get into trouble with either wishes or inventions are insane. Bikini Bottom was the most peaceful one out and even that's not much to say because Spongebob himself is a magnet for trouble._

 _Danny: Maybe it's the appeal of being in a inter-dimensional organisation? I have to ask Jazz about that later._

 _Danny: ... Well, the recording's almost over and everyone else is safely back at their respective home worlds. So I guess this is-_

 _Timmy: [nervous] Hey, Danny?_

 _Danny: [surprised] What the-Timmy? What are you doing here? I thought you left with the others?_

 _Timmy: [wince] Not yet. And don't worry! I wasn't eavesdropping! I just... want tell you about something._

 _Danny: [softly] It is about Cosmo and Wanda?_

 _Timmy: Y-yeah..._

 _Danny: ... [gently] Listen, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to._

 _Timmy: Bu-but I want too! It's important and I can't let Cosmo and Wanda keep thinking of you like this. Just because you're half-ghost doesn't mean you're half-evil!_

 _Danny: Wha-what do you mean?_

 _Wanda: [forlorn] Don't worry, Timmy. We can take it from here._

 _Cosmo: Yeah, we'll handle the hard parts._

 _Timmy: [defiantly] I still want to be here for all of you._

 _Wanda: [gently] And we're not stopping you. We'll explain together._

 _Danny: [confused] Can someone explain to me what is going on?_

 _Cosmo: It's about we fairies' history with ghosts! It's really gory!_

 _Danny: What._

 _Timmy: [amused laugh] I know, I had the same reaction._

 _Danny: Alright, hold up. Let me finish the audio recording and we'll talk._

 _Cosmo: Okay, bye!_

 _Danny: [sigh] Yeah, bye._

 _[close]_


	6. Episode 6 - Cruel Mirror

A/N: I admit, I was late in updating this but things happened and well... Really, updates are irregular. Enjoy this episode!

 **5/12/2018:** _*sigh*_ I admit, this was a rushed chapter and I made alot of typo mistakes in this one. Well, here's the new and improved episode 6!

* * *

 _ **Episode 6: Cruel Mirror**_

* * *

 **T.U.F.F Puppy Theme Song**

 _Credits to Nick Animation for the video._

 _Dudley Puppy was a plain old mutt_

 _(plain old mutt)He'd scratch, he'd dig and then he'd chew his butt(chew his butt)_

 _But when bad guys got too roughHe went to work for T.U.F. now he's doing secret agent stuff_

 _Refrain:_

 _He's a T.U.F.F. PuppyT.U.F.F. PuppyHe's a T.U.F.F. Puppy_

 _A dog who sticks his nose right where he knows the crooks will be._

 _Refrain:_

 _He's a T.U.F.F. PuppyT.U.F.F. PuppyHe's a T.U.F.F. Puppy_

 _(electric guitar plays)_

* * *

 _Summary:_

 _It_ _was suppose to have a quick drive back, where Dudley and Kitty would rest comfortably in their bed and have their sorely needed sleep after a long mission at work. Frida just wanted to have a good, fun day in Miracle City with a best friend and Tak felt a surprising shock-wave of Juju magic being unleashed from the ancient Juju altar somewhere far from his village._

 _Beneath the facade of life that goes on behind the scene, the king schemes the heroes' downfall and a sinister entity grows stronger._

* * *

?, **Ghost Zone**

Pariah Dark frowned deeply, his single eye was riddled with questions as he crossed in his arms in an unimpressed manner. His hulking and armored figure towered over the wraith spirit, despite his lowly status and meager power, remained unfazed by the king's presence.

 **"These so-called Nicktoons,"** The Ghost King spoke slowly, his ethereal voice growling, **"Are allies of the ghost child?"**

The wraith nodded his head, _"Yes, milord. They are also his fellow Nexuses, multidimensional beings that played important roles in changing their worlds on the side of good. It can assumed that these Nexuses are essentially... "_ Beneath the hood, a flicker of a bitter sneer could be seen, _"... Heroes of their own worlds."_

That interesting little detail of exposition immediately got Pariah's attention as he scoffed, **"Heroes? Had they face me with the full might of both the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire, these pathetic Nexuses will be nothing but ashes,"** His single eye blazed acidic green, his ghostly form wavered and shook from the sheer strength of his inner Core, **"And their souls will be mine to bind."**

 _"Oh, about that, your Majesty..."_ The shadowy spirit smirked, wisps of darkness emanating from his very being, _"Their souls are already doomed."_

* * *

 **Streets Of Petropolis, Dudley's Earth**

Kitty felt like she was on auto mode as she carefully swerved her pristine sports car around a junction.

The anthropomorphic cat was actually glad that Dudley chose the time to sleep because she doesn't have to worry about her partner getting easily distracted by the sights around him and continually demanded for a stop so that he can get a meal takeout. The amount of time wasted just for a takeout tend to go beyond ridiculous and it got them late for work a few times.

When Kitty press the brakes to stop the car due to the red light, she briefly glanced at the sleeping dog beside her.

Her partner's face was rather serene as he snored quietly, so ironically calm compared to his normally hyper-active self when Dudley was up and awake. Kitty's lime green eyes softened at the sight and smiled gently at her best friend as she affectionately scratched the top of his head between the floppy ears. With a subconscious response, Dudley grinned joyously as his white tail wagged rapidly behind him. The traffic light turned green and Kitty quickly proceeded to drive the car again, a noticeable blush on her tanned furry face.

Oh, she can't wait to have a nice hot shower and sleep on her comfortable bed. She likes her job and Dudley loved it even more so, but they both have limits after all and they wouldn't mind having a good rest for hours to come.

However, as she turned the wheel to manoeuvre her car around the junction, she felt a momentary flash of fear pierce her chest. An immensely dreadful sensation that threatens to choke her lungs until she could no longer breath. Kitty felt her mind became riddled with turmoil as her grip on the steering wheel began to loosen.

Her tipped ears flicked in irritation when she heard a very familiar voice call out to her.

 _"Hey, are we there yet?"_

Wasn't Dudley sleeping a few moments ago?

Her left eye twitching, Kitty retorted, "No, we haven't. Dudley, aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

 _"I can't. I'm too tired to sleep."_

"How on earth does that make any sense?" Strangely, Kitty felt her voice cracked with fear, "Jus-just go to sleep already!"

Maybe it was the powerful feeling of paranoia that was making Kitty feeling particularly hostile towards 'Dudley' but somehow, she felt something was wrong.

Incredibly wrong.

She trusted her inner feline intuition enough to tell when something suspicious was going on.

For one thing, no matter how annoyed Kitty felt with Dudley, she would never feel such intense fear towards him. Her partner was never the type of dog that could cause such a negative thing to others. He's just too good-hearted to be that sort of person.

Kitty shook her head. The exhaustion was clearly catching up to her, making ridiculous assumptions left and right. She shouldn't accused Dudley of such things and at a late night like this, she wouldn't dare entertain thoughts of subjects regarding the supernatural.

Because if there was... Danny wasn't there to help them. After all, he had warned all of the Nicktoons about the Unseen ghosts that prowled in the night.

 _"But Kitty... I'm always awake."_

Kitty clenched her jaw and turned to the white dog beside her, "What are you talking about-"

She stopped, any more scathing words that she was going to say halted from the tip of her tongue. Her breath caught in her throat, Kitty paled in mute horror.

Dudley was sleeping soundly.

It doesn't make any sense to Kitty that her best friend and partner was talking to her just a few moments ago. Dudley was a heavy sleeper and values his sleep time very much. He wouldn't just periodically wake up and talk to her before going back to sleep and do it again. No, Dudley was more of a person who would always sleep through all the way until morning.

It has been a _long_ week for the both of them and despite how well her thought process worked against the exhaustion plaguing her mind, Kitty still have lapses in her judgment. Had she paid more attention, had she not let herself be distracted by the straying thoughts of relaxation in her head, she would have noticed it earlier when she was having the conversation.

Dudley's voice never echoes. Nor does it came from beside her, but from right behind her.

* * *

 **Downtown Suburbs, Miracle City, Manny's World**

"Ow!" Frida Suarez yelped, tripping over a foot that stuck from behind her as she fell to the hard ground with a harsh _'thump'_.

It was a graciously wonderful Saturday, and her father was more than glad to let out her out of the house to have fun of her own (she truly loved her father but she had to lie about the company she's spending time with. He never approved of her best friend) and Frida was in too much of a good mood to not let some jerk ruin her day.

Tenderly rubbing her sore butt, the blue-haired girl was about to look up and made an attempt to hiss at the incredibly rude dude who made her fall on the grainy floor.

Instead, only empty air greeted Frida. And a rather ominous-looking alley in front of her.

Feeling extremely puzzled, her wary azure eyes narrowed in suspicion at what had just occurred. Having experienced her fair share of life-defying events, Frida knew something was rather off about the situation. After all, she had _not_ imagined the rude invisible foot that tripped her a moment ago.

There were many odd things Frida can accept about herself. She has talent for mischief, she tend to act eccentric, she sometimes has shrewd priorities about what needs to be done and she always straddles between the line that was lawful and what was chaotic. (bless her father for understanding her rebellious tendencies)

The person that Frida basically was that day, was one of the reasons why she can get along so well with her best friend and having severe hallucinations was not one of them. Someone was messing around with her and as a seasoned prankster herself, Frida knows it.

Crossing her arms with twitching eyes, Frida glared at the dark alley, "Hey, whoever tripped me just now, come on out!"

All of a sudden, a sickening sensation of dread started to grip her heart like a vice. The shadows in the alley began to shiver and shake, a toxic green haze rolling out from within the darkness accompanied by the acrid stench of blood that has the young Mexican girl pinch her nose in disgust. It was the moment that Frida realized her suspicious gut was right all along. Not to mention, she was way out of her depth in the situation too. There's no way she can handle what was obviously an extreme supernatural phenomena when she has literally nothing equipped on her for self-defense.

Plus, she needs an anti-odor spray because gods; the bloody stench was _revolting._ As obviously terrified as Frida was feeling when facing a new and potentially lethal super-villain in Miracle City, can this rude jerk at least put on a perfume and not make her gag? Her stomach was churning uncomfortably at this point.

Where was Manny when she needs him?

It did not take long for many people from across the suburban streets of Miracle City to notice the eldritch scenery that was once a simple dilapidated alley. When some of the passers-by noticed Frida standing way too close to the transformed alley for comfort, they called out for her to get away.

For once, Frida wanted to listen and follow their warning instead running towards danger like she usually do. However, she soon came to the horrifying realization that she literally _can't._

As much as the blue-haired girl wanted to move her legs and get the heck out of there, her whole body was paralyzed to the core. Her muscles were tightly stuck in place to the point that Frida couldn't even twitch a finger.

Worst of all, Frida felt someone or _something awful_ holding her back.

An invisible, malevolent presence that pressed itself against her very being. A crushing pressure that will not let her go, no matter how much she tries to shrug it off.

The calls of mild concern from the crowd of strangers gradually turned into shouts of intense worry as tendrils laced with toxic green lines came out of the shadows, some of them beckoning her into the void beyond the darkness.

Frida shivered in disgust at the contact, the unnatural cold permeated by the shadowy tendrils upon contact with her skin made the food in her stomach rising up in her throat.

There was a sudden blowing of wind, and a piece of fraying paper dropped in front of Frida.

The dark influence that was possessing her body forced her to pick up the paper, her arms feeling as though they were on autopilot. Frida numbly noticed that the paper looked to be almost _ancient_ , judging from how yellow and crinkled it was.

Flipping it over to the other side, her azure eyes widened at the crude drawings of a rocket ship, constellations of stars and several planets of the solar system. All of it drawn by the hands of a child with crayons.

But it was the words written in greenish, dried blood that chilled her to the bone.

"I'm sorry... let me be free... Elsewhere, Unworld... By Sojourn? Huh?"

 _"Frida, what are you doing here?"_ Her best friend called out to her.

The sickening pressure that led a tight grip on her tired body left, followed by feelings of relief coursing through her whole body as she quickly swerves her body around.

"Oh my gosh, Manny! You're here, there's this-"

In hindsight, Frida should have listened to the screams of horror from the crowd in the background to realize that something was wrong. And the odd echo-like tone that was clearly present in his voice

Because the decaying figure of El Tigre that stood in front of her was not her best friend.

 **"̕Wh͟at'̷s̷ w̢rong̸,̵ ͠F̨r̢i̡da?̸"͠**

The jagged line of unearthly viridescent light (that look so, so wrong) on his rotting face smirked and opened, revealing a blackened mouth filled with acid green fangs.

 **"҉Afr҉aid͘ of a͞ ͏false tig̷er͠?"͞**

* * *

 **Streets Of Petropolis, Dudley's World**

Keeping one eye on the road, Kitty decided to wake Dudley up from his slumber.

"Psst, Dudley wake up," The feline agent hissed softly as she prodded him with a single claw.

The sleeping dog man swiped her paw away in irritation, a deep frown on his face.

Kitty sighed before begging, "Dudley, please!"

Tired blue eyes slowly fluttered open as a tired yawn erupted from his snout followed by grumbling, "...What is it, Kitty? I wanna sleep. Let me sleep..."

Kitty's tipped ears were erected high and stiff as a board as she bluntly replied, "Were you talking to me just now?"

Despite the dim light provided by the side lamb posts, it was still fairly dark for anyone to see properly. Luckily, the cat woman's natural night vision allowed her to see her partner's forehead creased downwards in confusion.

"What do you mean? I was sleeping just now."

Seconds past. Kitty didn't say anything, but her face became ashen.

Dudley's black nose twitched and his white snout grimaced in disgust as he exclaimed, "Gah! Is that smell again! Why is it here!?"

While Dudley covered his whole snout as he shook his head frantically, Kitty kept a steady grip on her steering wheel as she struggled to drive her car in an even pace. If her best friend/partner wasn't the one talking to her, that leaves only one other option. The one assumption that Kitty absolutely dreaded to acknowledge.

The last she heard of the Charmeleon, he was still in jail after his last stint in petty crime. Even then, he couldn't mimic another animal's voice unlike what he could flawlessly do with physical appearance.

Someone, or something else, was playing with them. If that was the case then, she had to quickly warn her partner.

"Dudley," She called his name and the serious tone in her voice caused said dog to look at her, "There's something wrong."

Baby blue eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

Kitty gulped, "We're not alone."

 _"I'm tired..."_

Dudley stiffens beside her, his paw immediately went up to cover his mouth. Not that Kitty couldn't blame him. She'll panic too if she heard her own voice from somewhere that didn't came out from her mouth.

"Who are you?" Kitty demanded, her tone firm and stern as she kept her lime green eyes on the road.

 _"Why are you being so loud...?"_

Kitty gritted her teeth, feeling utterly offended on behalf of her Dudley. How dare this smug, egotistical jerk dare uses her best friend's voice and act like he was being so offended! Ghost or not, she'll make him pay! Nevertheless, she steeled her gaze and shifted her glare towards the rear mirror of the car with Dudley nervously following her actions in suit.

The world stills. The movement of other cars driving past them blurred in their line of sight.

Kitty could feel her lime green eyes shrinking into tiny pinpricks, her breathing laboured as her grip on the steering wheel faltered. Beside her, Dudley sharply sucked in air as his whole body began to shake in terror.

Looking up was a mistake.

The first thing they saw was his face, a jagged line of toxic green light where the mouth was supposed. His blackened eyes leaking trails of vicious green lime slid down his pallor cheeks, the oozing liquid glistening under the dim light. The reflection showed his fur as a rather ghastly shade that contrasted vividly compared to Dudley's healthy white fur. The black tee shirt and tight fitting white pants that was supposedly worn in Dudley's image were torn and stained with what suspiciously looks like blood.

For Kitty, the cat felt like she was staring at a demonic doppelgänger of her best friend, the uncanny and twisted expression of a smile that she never thought she would see on Dudley's face.

The creature slowly leaned his head forward with that same unnatural grin plastered on his face and the outward calmness that he radiated looked so wrong on Dudley's image, especially when the real deal was shaking mad beyond belief.

An odd sensation bubbled in Kitty's throat and before she knew it, the cat agent opened her mouth and said, "I'm sorry."

The doppelganger tilted his head in amusement.

 **"̕B͡u͟t͏** **w̡** **hy?** **"͏**

There was honking noise at the front of the car and a bright, white light from beyond the windscreen heads towards them. The jagged green line in the demon's face curled into a hideous smile.

 **"I** **s̡** **it** **̢** **b̛e** **c͡** **a̛us** **e͞** **y** **o͠** **u** **͟** **ne** **v̷e͘r͏ ͟** **l̸et me** **͡r̶** **e** **s͢** **t̨** **?͞** **"**

Survival instincts flooded back into Kitty, pure muscle reflex spurring her to immediately turn the driving wheel and swerved the car around the incoming vehicle to dodge it.

Unfortunately, it was done so hard that the car flipped over into the air.

 _Snip, Snap. Snip, Snap._

A harsh, raspy crackle was the last thing both Dudley and Kitty heard before a swirling vortex of toxic green light envelops them.

 _Snip, Snap. Snip, Snap_

* * *

 **?, Ghost Zone**

 **"Oh? Tell me,"** Pariah Dark asked, although it might as well be a demand considering the searing glare he sends to the wraith, **"Who decides to take what is rightfully mine?"**

The dark spirit grinned a menacing smile, one that promise torment to his victims as he shook his head, _"You could say that my... clones has a way of spiriting those heroes away into a grudge-curse."_

Curse. The thought of the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep and its creators, those traitorous Ancients comes to mind.

 **"A curse..."** The king growled hatefully, his hands clenched into furious fists as he clenched his jaw, **"What kind of curse are we talking about?"**

The wraith's grin widens, _"One that not even the wish-granting fairies or those arcane Jujus can hope to break with their magic alone. As a matter of fact, there's one pesky Juju scuttling around to protect the Nexuses and I will assure you, even a powerful being such as she will fall."_

The Ghost King remained silent, before snarling the one question that sparks in his mind, **"What is your end goal here, cursed spirit?"**

The wraith snorted, _"Helping you ascend to your rightful position as the true Ghost King and bring upon your vengeance upon Danny Phantom."_

Pariah Dark grinned savagely, **"I believe there's more to the purpose, am I wrong?"**

 _"Very intuitive, milord,"_ He tilted his head with a sneer on his face, fury and melancholy stormed together in the acid green glow of his bleeding eyes, _"I just want to be **free**."_

* * *

 **Near Juju Altar, Pupununu** **Jungle, Tak's World**

Tak was pretty sure he was going to die of shock.

The moment he felt a surge of powerful magic coming from the Juju Altar, the jungle shaman-in-training was sure that the sudden influx was a distress call from the Jujus and that was quite worrying.

So often, it was Tak that call upon the help of Jujus from their home realm to aid the villagers of Pupununu whenever their problems became too much to overcome. Of course, summoning Jujus to solve everyday problems has backfired a few times but most of the time, it worked out well enough in the end.

"We're not going to end up afloat on the sea again, aren't we?" Jeera pleaded, holding the map to the Juju Altar as they walked on a defined path in the steamy jungle.

"Or getting attack by a lake monster. There's also the volcano eruption too," Keeko chimed in.

Tak sighed as he face-palmed, "Can we not talk about how much I messed up? That was the first time I led a trek through the whole island!"

"Sure..." Keeko drawled on sarcastically, "The mosquito swarm we ran into was just an accident."

"It was an accident!" Tak protested.

Jeera suddenly stops in her tracks, causing the boys behind her to pause briefly.

Tak asked uncertainly, "Uh, Jeera? Why did we-"

"We're here!" Jeera exclaimed, pointing at the simplistic wooden bridge connecting to the Juju altar from across the steep gorge.

"Oh. Well, let's go!" Tak pressed on, his crystal-tipped staff gripped firmly in his hand as he moved towards the bridge with his friends following behind him.

The bridge was rather unstable and they had to move very carefully or else, some of the wooden planks that hold the walkway up nearly collapsed due to the pressure from their bare feet.

Luckily, they got through crossing the bridge relatively unscathed.

"Someone got to fix up that bridge! Great Jujus, I thought we were going to fall in or something!" Jeera grumbled, her body shuddering from the stress.

"Yeah, man," Keeko grunted, "That was not great at all."

"Well, it's about time we see what the Jujus wanted. Guys, shall we?" Tak motioned his best friends behind him.

Walking towards the middle of the stone formation with the giant statue of head in front of them and it's fellow smaller counterparts surrounding the altar, the trio of jungle dwellers stood within the circle carved on the ground.

Tak readied his magic staff and raised it up high while Jeera and Teeko stood silently behind him, letting him do what he does best.

"All right, who wants to see us?" Tak inquired to whatever Juju that was listening to him and the Juju Crystal embedded at the tip of his staff began to shine brightly in response, magical sparks of glittering light enshrouding said crystal.

Soon enough, a flash of violet light appeared and enveloped the whole altar. When it receded, the Juju that appeared in front of them stunned the trio into wide-eyed silence.

The mysterious Juju was shaped like a beautiful woman with bright periwinkle hair curled in waves, pure marble skin of aqua and deep emerald eyes. She also wore an alluring magenta dress that curls on the bottom which exposed her glow-worm bottom half that gives off a icy blue radiance, which only serves to make her look more enchanting. The glowing pink antennae on her head twitches, the dragonfly wings on her buzzing softly as a grim smile appeared on her soft face.

Jeera and Keeko gasped in shock while Tak could only stare blankly, mouth agape as he marveled at the sight of the Juju floating before him. In the end, he blurted out the only word he could think of amidst the haze of shock clouding his mind.

"M-mom?" He muttered softly in disbelief, forest green eyes wide.

Aurora Juju nodded, her own vivid green tearful as she spoke, "I'm here, Tak."

* * *

 **?**

 **"I'm sorry. I just want to be _free_."**

* * *

 **Nicktoons Audio Log: Timmy Turner - #2**

 _[open]_

 _Timmy: ... [faintly] Is this working?_

 _Cosmo: [faintly] You ask the same question 3 times now. Is it your favorite phrase now?_

 _Timmy: [faintly] What? No! I mean-_

 _Wanda: [faintly] Timmy! It's working!_

 _Timmy: [faintly] Gah! It is! [clearly] Hey, Timmy Turner here. Nice meet you!_

 _Cosmo: [clearly] You don't sound like yourself, Timmy. Need a lozenge?_

 _Timmy: [sputters] What-no! Cosmo, I'm fine- and what heck is that!? That's not a lozenge!_

 _Wanda: [sighs] It's okay, Timmy. I wished it away, whatever that thing Cosmo wished up._

 _Timmy: Yeah... [groan] Can I start over?_

 _Wanda: Sure, thing kiddo._

 _Cosmo: It's reintroduction time, Timmy!_

 _Timmy: Yeah, yeah. This is Timmy, here. Ready to report._

 _Cosmo: Now you sound like Spongebob!_

 _Timmy: [GROAN]_

 _Wanda: Well... What do you want to talk about?_

 _Timmy: Hmm... I-uh... I could talk about magic?_

 _Wanda: Magic?_

 _Chloe: Hi, Timmy!_

 _Timmy: [surprised] Oh, hey Chloe._

 _Chloe: [excited] Are you doing your audio records? Can I join in? There's so much I want to share you today. Ooh, what about-_

 _Timmy: [sarcastic] Sure, just as long as you don't completely take over everything._

 _Chloe: [discouraged] I... I'm trying, Timmy. I'm sorry if I-_

 _Timmy: [alarmed] Woah, what did we say about this self-deprecation stuff? Don't beat yourself up over that._

 _Wanda: You were being a bit mean, Timmy._

 _Cosmo: Yep!_

 _Timmy: [sigh] ... Geez, guys. Way to make me feel bad._

 _Chloe: [hesitant] Timmy...?_

 _Timmy: [inhale] Chloe, you can join me. Just remember, let me handle the lead._

 _Chloe: [softly] Thank you... [perked up] I'll follow you all the way!_

 _Timmy: [embarrassed] Yeah, yeah. I...I'm sorry too. If that makes you feel better._

 _Chloe: [giggles] No problem, Timmy! So what were you talking about?_

 _Timmy: [perked up] We were talking about magic._

 _Chloe: Ooh, that's a good one! Are we talking about fairy magic specifically?_

 _Timmy: Yep. Wanda? Cosmo?_

 _Wanda: Well... Fairy magic is too broad a term to describe the magic of a Fairy-Godparent._

 _Cosmo: Yeah, we Fairy-Godparents specializes in exclusively wish magic._

 _Chloe: And with how powerful wish magic is with all the right applications, Fairy-Godparents are one of the most versatile beings in the universe. Right?_

 _Cosmo: Yep! We can wish whatever we like, so that's why the Da Rules exist. But it's so sad the book bans free breakfast. That was mean._

 _Wanda: Apart from restrictions by the Da Rules, our wish magic are also limited whenever we visited other worlds. It's because our wands' internal magic batteries are connected to the Great Wand in Fairy World and only our Earth has proper connection to Fairy World's Great Wand._

 _Cosmo: When in other worlds, our magic still works but we have rely on the magic in our own bodies and we won't be able to wish up a whole lot of stuff either. Like unlimited bacon cakes!_

 _Timmy: [dumbfounded] Wait, wait, wait a minute... Magic in your bodies?_

 _Wanda: That's right, Timmy. Did you forget? We fairies are creatures of pure magic and when push comes to shove in case the Great Wand is not working, we use our internal magic reservoirs to utilize our wish magic._

 _Cosmo: Of course, we can't do this too much or else we might become as dehydrated as a walnut. But a hearty meal can make us full again!_

 _Timmy: [angry] So yu're saying you two can use your magic wands independently of the Great Wand?_

 _Chloe: [uncertain] Um, Timmy...?_

 _Cosmo: Yep!_

 _Timmy: [furious] So all those times you said your wands went out of magic fuel and we go through all the trouble of fixing the messes I made or some other dude made that I get involved and you just told me this!?_

 _Wanda: Oh. [panicked] Wait, Timmy! We can explain-_

 _Timmy: [livid] EXPLAIN!? Whats there to EXPLAIN!?_

 _Chloe: [alarmed] Timmy, maybe you should-_

 _Timmy: [raging] We could have avoided all of those! Hell, the time the Royal Jewel got stolen and we have rely on those stupid wish stars for freaking emergency wishes when you could just-Mpph!_

 _Chloe: [aghast] Wanda! You don't have to gag him!_

 _Wanda: [regretful] I know what we said, Timmy. We do, and we're sorry for the misunderstandings but please, just hear us out for a bit._

 _Timmy: [grumble, grumble]_

 _Cosmo: He's nodding his head._

 _Wanda: [sigh] Good._

 _Timmy: ... [annoyed] Fine, what is it?_

 _Wanda: ... We fairies can't rely on our own self-magic fuel for more powerful wishes._

 _Cosmo: Like creating a new planet, fixing a problem and all that jazz._

 _Chloe: Because the large scale of such wishes puts a massive strain on your bodies, right?_

 _Wanda: Yes, and doing so in the long run can result something really, really terrible._

 _Chloe: [hesitant] How... Terrible?_

 _Cosmo: It was a long, long time ago. Can't remember the details but there was this one incident... Wanda, do you remember?_

 _Wanda: [sigh] Yes, Cosmo. All the fairies remembered it. We can never let a tragedy like that to be forgotten._

 _Timmy: [alarmed] What... What tragedy?_

 _Wanda: Are you sure you want to know? It doesn't have a happy ending._

 _Cosmo: Yes, I remember now! It's... [deflated] It's really sad._

 _Timmy: I-I want to know._

 _Wanda: [forlorn] A child and her fairy-godparent found themselves in another dimension from a wish gone wrong. They couldn't escape because the fairy's wand went out of juice and the [inhale] ... the inhabitants were cold-blooded killers._

 _Chloe: [horrified] Oh no..._

 _Timmy: W-what happened next?_

 _Cosmo: The fairy did what any Fairy-Godparent would do in any extreme situation. She... uh... She sacrificed her whole bodily magic to spirit away her godchild back to their home dimension._

 _Timmy: [stung] Wait. When you mean 'her whole bodily magic', you mean that s-she..._

 _Wanda: Yes, Timmy. That fairy... S-she's gone._

 _Chloe: [crying] Oh my god. That's just..._

 _Timmy: [confused] I-t thought fairies are immortal?_

 _Cosmo: Death won't spare fairies, Timmy. That's the sad thing._

 _Timmy: I-that's terrible. Then, what happened to the godchild?_

 _Wanda: Jorgen erased her memories, but..._

 _Timmy: But...?_

 _Wanda: [sigh] That dimension they been through... Left scars on her mind not even the best of our wish magic could heal._

 _Cosmo: [whisper] They say she still has nightmares of her fairy-godparent's sacrifice even in adulthood._

 _Chloe: That's... That's just horrible._

 _Wanda: Which was why the Fae Council deemed the use of self-magic fuel for wands as forbidden. Had we tried to do that on both Earth and Fairy World, we would have our licenses revoked!_

 _Timmy: [alarmed] Then, what about the time the Syndicate attacked? We were in different worlds and the whole time, you guys have been relying on your own body magic...!_

 _Cosmo: It's fine, Timmy! Apparently, self-magic fuel isn't entirely forbidden as long as we're not using it on our Earth and Fairy World!_

 _Chloe: You mean, using your internal magic for wishes in other worlds is not illegal?_

 _Wanda: The Fae Council is not that unreasonable. Plus, ever since the Syndicate, practicing self-magic fuel became a necessity for every Fairy-Godparent. Remember that weekend when Cosmo and I have to be away in Fairy World?_

 _Timmy: Oh god, don't remind me. I barely survived that weekend!_

 _Chloe: I guess that was before I moved into this neighborhood?_

 _Timmy: Yeah, barely a week after me and the Nicktoons defeated the Syndicate!_

 _Cosmo: So the whole time we were in Fairy World for the weekend, Jorgen taught us and the rest of the Fairy-Godparents how to... Hmm... Properly use self-magic fuel?_

 _Wanda: Exactly, Cosmo! We're the best of the lot because we're the only ones who actually used these skills when we fought the Syndicate._

 _Chloe: [awed] Wow, that means you guys passed Jorgen's tests?_

 _Cosmo: That's right! Ten out of ten!_

 _Timmy: [impressed] Dang, that's awesome._

 _Chloe: But that story, it was so sad..._

 _Timmy: You're.. not wrong._

 _Chloe: [inhale] Cosmo, Wanda, I will never force you guys into a wish that will kill you. I promise. Timmy?_

 _Timmy: Do I even need to answer?_

 _Chloe: [giggle] So it's a promise, then._

 _Wanda: Timmy, Chloe, you two are our best godchildren we ever had. Never forget that._

 _Cosmo: Totally!_

 _Timmy: Welp, guess it's time to end the recording._

 _Chloe: But there's still so much I want to talk about!_

 _Timmy: [sigh] Save that for the next recording, Chloe._

 _Chloe: Oh, okay... Bye-bye, whoever's listening!_

 _Cosmo: See you next time!_

 _Wanda: Bye!_

 _Timmy: Until our next recording!_

 _[close]_

* * *

A/N: Yay, the plot is finally moving at long last. Yeah, haven't reach field trip yet but we'll get there. Slow and steady wins the race! After all, I was planning this fic to have a lots and lots of chapters so yeah, this will be a long crossover fic.

Also, this is the starting of the Pupununu Legends Mini Arc! As Nickelodeon heroes found themselves trapped in sinister paranormal situations by a malevolent ghost, Tak and his friends ended up finding his Juju mother who was presumed lost for a long time. Will they be ready to learn what's behind these unknown ghost attacks?

On the next episode, see yah!

 **5/12/2018:** Yes, I know my updating schedule for this fic is wonky at best but don't worry, it'll come!


	7. Episode 7 - Cuts of the Veil

A/N: Before we continue this episode, I would like to give credits to **GollaG** , **FireFlamerx9z** , **4428gamer** and **Pksmashbros** for your awesome reviews of this crossover fic. I'm truly thankful to you guys for making a review for this, I really do. There are times when I feel somewhat burdened writing this as if it was a chore, but reading your positive words brought back both the inspiration and enjoyment I had once had when starting out this fic. I am very grateful :D

Without further ado, let's dive back into the story!

 **5/12/2018:** I added an entirely new story section that'll introduce new players to the crossover

* * *

 _ **Episode 7: Snip Snap**_

* * *

 **Tak and The Power of Juju Opening Theme Song**

 **Credits to Nick Animation for the video.**

 _*clapping and incoherent singing*_

 _Tak and the power of Juju_

 _Tak and the power of Juju_

 _Tak and the power of Juju_

(No, seriously. That's it)

* * *

 _Summary:_

 _The revelation of meeting his missing mother shook Tak to his core, but his personal feelings about the matter were forcefully set aside when Aurora warns them of sinister times ahead. Of cruel kings, nomadic spirits and a divine realm._

 _Sheldon was hoping to see hang out with Jenny, Brad and Tuck when an evil doppelganger of his crush appears to ruin everyone's day while Manny was wondering what was taking Frida so long until he stumbled upon a scene of his best friend held hostage by a necrotic El Tigre?!_

 _As chaos reigns in the living Multiverse of the Nicktoons, a fallen phantasm smiled from the shadowy depths of the Infinite Realms..._

* * *

 **Juju Altar, Pupununu Jungle, Tak's Earth**

Tak could only feel a storm of emotions blowing up inside him, his whole body felt so light and airy that he felt incredibly dizzy because of how freaking surreal it was.

He doesn't know what he should say, what he _wanted_ to say to the woman that brought him to this world; the one person who made him both special and strange in the way he was.

"Wha-you-why?" Tak stuttered, the grip on his staff faltered. He couldn't say anymore after that, a lump having formed in his throat. He was a jumbled mess of feelings right then and he couldn't bring himself to comprehend it.

Aurora Juju could only smile sadly before replying, _"Tak, I... know I haven't been a mother to you for your whole life but I don't have much time so please... Listen to my warning."_

Her pleading green orbs, the colour of her eyes that he inherited from her, looked at him deeply.

Tak let out a tired sigh, nodding his head. Jeera grasped his right shoulder and squeezed gently, she and Keeko glancing at him in sympathy.

"Wha-what is it, mom?" Tak asked tentatively, taking in the sight of his mother and branded the aching image in his mind.

He wants to remember her well, since he had saw her for real. Even the illusions that he had seen that so accurately depicts Aurora Juju's appearance doesn't count because he knew they were fake.

The Juju that stood in front of him? She was real, absolutely 100 % real and he never wants to forget her.

Never take her for granted.

The beautiful Juju explained, _"There is a terrible spirit, a being so terrible that both the living and the undead feared him."_

Tak, despite his emotional state, quirked his eyebrow at the last few words and so does Jeera. Both of them wondered what Aurora was referring to by 'undead'.

Keeko, for that matter, scoffed.

"Was it Darkness Juju? We already beat him before and we can do it!" Keeko exclaimed with a raised fist.

However, Aurora shook her head solemnly, _"No, little one. This entity is not Darkness nor is he a Juju. He is a far more powerful being than Darkness could ever hope to achieve on his own."_

Tak narrowed his eyes in confusion, "But then, who? Who is this spirit that is not a Juju and is more powerful than Darkness?"

Aurora stared worriedly at him and said with a tone of reluctance, _"His name... Is Pariah Dark, the King of All Ghosts and Tyrant of the Green Haze."_

There was a moment of silence.

Jeera fiddled with her fingers nervously as she spoke up, "... Is he really that powerful?"

 _"Yes. Armed with the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire, he is one of the most powerful beings ever in existence. He was once imprisoned in a sarcophagus, cursed into an eternal slumber by the ancient ghosts from a long time ago."_

"Let me guess, he's awake now, isn't he?" Tak deadpanned, sending a half-lidded glare up to the sky.

Jeera shivered, and it was not because of the strong gusts of wind blowing at them, "And ghosts? We're dealing with the spirits of the dead, now?"

Aurora nodded her head grimly, _"Yes, and most importantly, you must find the pages of Sojourn's Journal."_

"Sojo-who?" Tak quizzed, his brows furrowed, perplexed.

 _"Sojourn, the Space Seeker and the Nomadic Spirit. He who founded the doorway to Elsewhereness,"_ Aurora's voice took on a tone of reverence.

Jeera raised her eyebrows skeptically, "Elsewhereness? What the heck of place is that?"

"Yeah, doesn't sound like a place to get famous for finding it," Keeko chimed in, snickering.

Aurora snorted in bemusement, _"I keep forgetting that humans have a different definition of words compared to Jujus."_

"So what is Elsewhereness?" Tak asked curiously, getting straight to the point.

 _Aurora smiled softly, "Elsewhereness is, you could say, an eternal paradise of sorts. The divine realm of pure bliss where any form of despair and misery does not exist."_

This time, all three of the young Pupununu natives gasped in shock. Their mouth left agape at the implications of such a description.

"Wait, wait..." Tak waved his hands up in the air with a tone of disbelief, "Are you saying that this Sojourn fellow found a way to Heaven itself? Like, the one place all the good people who die and their souls go there?"

"That's... That's just incredible," Jeera marveled in awe, one hand covering her mouth.

"So that's why he's so famous..." Keeko tilted his head in wonder.

 _Aurora nodded, "That is correct. Because he was the only known ghost who had ever step foot there, his journal pages were considered to be of extremely high value."_

To prove her point, Aurora Juju uses her magic to create an illusionary copy of one of the pages of Sojourn's journal. The native trio watched in awe of the spectacular magical display of sparkling lights that formed an almost realistic form of said page.

The illusion in question seemed to show crinkling, yellow pages that looked remarkably ancient with barely legible words and bizarre drawings that were inspired from sources of non-human origins. Even if it was just a well-done copy for a simple illusion, Tak could already tell that the page was decidedly unearthly.

A thought struck his mind, "Wait, you're saying that his journal contains the way to Elsewhereness?"

Aurora nodded affirmatively.

"But why pages? Why not the book itself?" Tak asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

His mother shook her head as she sighed in dismay, _"No one has seen the Nomadic Spirit since the last time a desperate ghost ambushed him for his journal. Rumors has it that he tore all the pages and spread them far and wide across the Green Haze."_

"But how does this relate to stopping the Ghost King?" Jeera questioned.

 _"Because... In the sacred dimension of Elsewhereness, lies the greatest source of ultimate power. One that is capable of hope and ruin-"_

Suddenly, the air shifts.

* * *

 **Entrance of Tremorton High, Tremorton, Jenny's Earth**

 **"͜** **You** **͏** **a** **r̵** **e** **̴t͡** **oo** **l͠a̵** **te** **.҉** **"**

"NO!"

Jenny stared in muted shock at the swirling green vortex, her right arm outstretched in thin air. The sound of the rocket heels blasting crawled to a halt as she remain floating in mid-air. Her 'eyes', or in rather accurate terms, visual optic lenses were wide in horror and disbelief as Jenny brought up her metallic hand to cover her mouth.

The blue-white synthetic gynoid could feel her internal voice-box choking and whimpering amidst the storm of negative emotions flooding her conscience program. Jenny refuses to believe it, even outright reject the reality of it all.

But no matter how much she tries to deny it, how much she tried to defy it, Jenny couldn't run away from what was in front of her.

No matter what she thinks, the painful truth was that she failed to save _them._ Her _best friends._

Brad and Tuck are _dead_. It was all her _fault._

"N-no... Brad, Tuck, I-I..."

 **"D̸o yo** **u͞ ̡f͞e͞e̷** **l r** **e̡g͜r͝** **e̸** **t͜** **?** **"͡**

Jenny jerked her head up and turned to glare at the smug image of the hooded wraith, drilling holes onto his decaying skin. Her optic lenses began to glow a crimson light as she pointed her hands at the demonic ghost, said appendages morphing into plasma guns.

"YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?" Jenny shrieked, blasting numerous shots of concussive shock-wave energy at the ghost and became even more furious as the shadowy spirit kept dodging her blasts.

Tilting his head to the side which avoids another plasma shot, the wraith's toxic green eyes were set ablazed as he retaliated with his own ectoplasmic blast. Jenny barely managed to dodge said blast within the haze of her own fury, responding with a blast of her own.

To any outsider, the blue belle skies of Tremorton resembled a haunting shower of emerald and opal lights pulsing in radiant flashes among the pristine white clouds. Everyone was taking cover in the nearest places of safety that they could find in the streets outside the school.

One of them was Sheldon Lee, who hid himself behind a tree with a clear view of the aerial fight above him should he stick his head out. Warily watching the ongoing spectacle with despondent black eyes, Sheldon was still reeling in the shock from the chain of events that crashed into the area with a vengeance.

It was barely half an hour ago when the day at high school had just finished. Jenny and Brad were more than ecstatic to just have the school day over with and met up with a rather impatient Tuck. Sheldon wasn't sure what they were planning to do since that day (he's not a total stalker, he grew out of that), he got unlucky enough to not share any of his classes with either Jenny or Brad.

Sheldon was more than happy to spend time with them, but all of that went down in flames when _'she'_ appeared.

The rusted and fraying android, which disturbingly resembled Jenny in so many ways, didn't waste any time time in ambushing them and it had spirit away both Brad and Tuck to whatever unholy dimension that Sheldon can't even bring himself to imagine. It wasn't even the most horrifying part yet.

An android that was covered what could be decades of rust that had seemingly formed on her metallic body should have collapsed already. But yet, the Jenny look-a-like matched the real one blow to blow. Jenny was the only one of her prototype to be what she was and Ms Wakeman never invented more X-J9s after the original.

What really caught his attention and eventual horror was the sight of luminous green liquid that bubbled out of every crack in the doppelganger's joints, arms and even the lenses from her face. A foreign substance that not only looks extremely radioactive but should have also interfered with the internal circuitry of the almost destroyed robot.

It made Sheldon realize maybe... Just maybe... The doppelganger Jenny fought against was not a robot all.

It could be something else. A shape-shifter, a mimic maybe? His friend/big crush was one of a kind so it has to possible. Perhaps it's an extraterrestrial lifeform? Sheldon and the rest of Tremorton has their fair share of alien invasions in the past so it's not unlikely. What didn't make sense to him was why the clone made herself look like a twisted mirror of Jenny and was more interested in wrecking havoc around her rather than trying to frame her for crimes she hadn't done. Wasn't that the modus operandi of evil doppelgangers in general?

His question got answered when the demonic Jenny morphed into a hooded abomination with toxic green eyes, bleeding tears of the same green slime that gave Sheldon the creeps just looking at the substance. The floating spirit was decaying from head to toe with so much rot, it was just plain scary.

Jenny looked shocked at the sudden change and Sheldon couldn't blame her. His mind was reeling from the fact that this monster looks more like a horror movie ghost than the usual villain fare that invaded Tremorton.

Then he noticed something odd about him, as Sheldon squinted his eyes to look carefully at what tips him off. Was that ... Was his body translucent? Sheldon could see the clouds floating by behind him, for goodness sake! He, whoever the heck this monstrous looking guy was, taunted Jenny with a mocking bow before disappearing out of sight. Just where did he go? Even the android looked confused as she tried to scour the landscape for the mysterious entity.

It only took the sudden flash of dread piercing his lungs, the nauseating smell of rotten flesh breathing down his neck to tell him where exactly _he_ was.

 **"Lo** **o͜k̕** **ing** **̷f̢** **or** **̷** **m** **e̷?͠"̡**

"SHELDON, NOO!"

His own coal black eyes turned into pinpricks as Sheldon was not afraid to admit that he screamed his lungs out.

 _Snip, snap. Snip, snap_.

* * *

 **Downtown Suburbs, Miracle City, Manny's Earth**

Frida Suarez did not feel so well.

Sure, the dry air and crackling heat that was present in Miracle City has always been a nuisance to those who either not acclimated to the local weather or they simply don't like it all. Frida, on the other hand, doesn't really mind considering she grew up there. So it does not really make any sense for the aspiring rock star to suddenly get sick from the weather.

It could be just be an ordinary cold which she somehow caught because she didn't pay enough attention to her personal hygiene. To be fair, Frida has spend every single day of the week to cause some bit of fun and mischief once in a while so she might've not have noticed it at first.

However, one does not simply get a sudden migraine in the middle of the day because a rotting hand grabbed from behind her and dragged her to the open streets just so that whoever held her hostage wanted the attention of the famed local super 'El Tigre'.

At the very least, being held hostage has been a common occurrence for her. Frida was already used to that kind of nonsense.

What Frida did not expect was a zombie version of her best friend making her sick like the first time she suffered her bout of flu.

"Ma-Manny... I-I... Feel... W-woozy..."

And her actual best friend, Manny Rivera? How would he react?

"Let go of her!" El Tigre growled fiercely, his claws unsheathed and green eyes blazing with rage.

Well, he's definitely furious.

 **"** **H̢e̶h͝e̴** **h** **e̶** **heheH** **A̷** **H** **A̴** **ḨAHA̸** **H̷** **A̧HA!"**

The snarl on the tiger-themed superhero's face grew more severe as he literally growled at his foul look-a-alike standing smugly in front of him, whose unholy grip mockingly swung the weakened Frida around like a medal with his claws.

The doppelganger smiled widely as he cocked his head, **"We** **f̡** **eeļ siçk̨,** **͡E͞l͜** **T͘** **ig** **r̕** **e** **.͘** **̛Can y** **o̶u̴** **h̢** **e** **l͝** **p ̸us?̸"**

"Shut up!" Manny roared as he attempted to slash at the entity while making sure to not aim his claws at Frida, "Don't you dare hurt her!"

The Manny look-a-like swiftly dodges the real Manny's constant barrage of attacks and turned any part of his decaying body that was about a shy distance from getting ripped apart by Manny's claws into an intangible state, before returning the favour by slashing back him.

Raising a clenched hand, the doppelganger delivered an uppercut towards the approaching El Tigre away like a fly and sent the real Manny flying headfirst onto the pavement hard. Thanks to the superhuman endurance provided by his super-suit, he survived the impact with none the worse for wear but the Mexican boy's pride stung nevertheless.

Manny gritted his teeth, clenching his fists as he silently fumed at the sight of the despicable clone. Taking a deep breath and closed his eyes, he attempted to calm his mind and tried to think of a solution. Soon, an epiphany came to his mind.

In a span of a few seconds, the building blocks of a hastily-conjured plan to rescue Frida made their way on time. The tiger-themed super opened his eyes and exhaled, carefully keeping his expression neutral as he faced the smug-faced _monstruo._

The El Tigre doppelganger smiled.

Manny immediately lunge towards the despicable creature with his retractable claws unsheathed and attempts to feint a slash at him with his left hand. On cue, he nonchalantly dodges his attack by turning his rotting body to the side and Manny allowed himself to smirk.

Hook, line and sinker.

Using his other free hand, El Tigre quickly aimed his gloved claw and shot it at the semi-conscious Frida. In a manner of seconds, the grappling hand made it's target and swiftly grab hold of the blue-haired girl around her torso which tears her away from the copycat's grasp.

With Frida safely carried within his arms bridal style, Manny jumped away as far as possible from the creature and landed near an alleyway between the buildings. At that point, many of Miracle City's citizens have fled the scene with only a few brave souls lingering behind to take videos of the fight.

Manny whispered softly to his best friend in worry, "Frida? Hey, can you hear me?"

Bluebelle eyes slowly cracked open and their owner coughed as she grimaced, "I... I can still h-hear you... I-Ugh... Headache... Awful..."

Manny sighed in relief, _"_ Gracias a dios _,_ at least you're fine at most-"

"Manny, Frida! Get away!"

Manny sharply turned his head around in direction at the familiar tone of his father's panic-stricken voice. Rodolfo Rivera, completely decked out in his White Panthera suit, was sprinting as fast as he could from across the other end of the street. His right gloved hand was reaching out desperately, the expression on his masked face was contorted in horror and distress.

It didn't take long for Manny to realize that he had let his guard down when he felt the sickening sensation of a decomposing hand grabbing the hem of his suit from the back and suddenly get thrown across the air. It was a fortunate thing that Manny managed to keep a tight grip on Frida.

"Aargh!" Manny jerked in pain as his back collided with the wall behind him, before sliding down onto the floor with a rasp. Emerald eyes squinting in shock at the sudden turn of events, Manny opened a single eye to peer down at Frida in concern.

"Th-that was a c-cheap shot..." Frida coughed in disgust, "Cheating m-meanie."

He sighed in relief when his best friend was seemed relatively fine at most, albeit still shaking from both being thrown through the air and whatever sudden illness that struck her.

 **"I kn** **o͢** **w."**

Frida's horrified blue eyes snapped wide open and gasped in terror as her delirious shaking grew worse. Blood drained from her face considerably and numerous beads of sweat went down her forehead, her breathing far too shallow.

"N-no! I-I...I'm s-sorry!" Frida whimpered.

Manny briefly stared in mute horror at the state of his best friend was in before his face twisted into a furious snarl. Feeling the oppressive influence of the decaying doppelganger, he turned to glare fiercely at the smug demon that stood menacingly in front of them. The momentary dread that once pierced his heart when he witnessed Frida taken hostage in broad daylight was quickly burned away in the wake of his rage at audacity of what the copycat has done.

Especially when said abduction was a deliberate act to draw out his attention.

It was supposed to a good Saturday, where there's no school to attend and the two of them were free to do whatever the heck they wanted to do. Manny was planning to meet up with Frida at the local park somewhere in the middle of Miracle City so that they can dish out their usual repertoire of pranks and mischief upon the people around them. It was right there and then that their plans burn up in ashes the moment that despicable doppelganger got involved.

It was by sheer luck that he happened to be in the same street as Frida when she got herself in a hostage situation. Who knows what would happen had he not responded quickly enough? Would the demon try to murder Frida out of impatience and choose someone else to hold hostage? Was he the one that was responsible for Frida's sudden illness? The one who poison her?

 _'Yes',_ Manny personally thought to himself vehemently. Frida was perfectly healthy when he first saw her on the streets, being her usual eccentric self as she eagerly skipped on the pavement. It was only after the ghoul grabbed her with his toxic touch did she get sick.

That train of thought serves to fuel the flames of his mounting anger. No one copied his image and gets away with hurting his loved ones. **No one.**

"What is it that you want, you freak!?" Manny raged as he held Frida in a protective embrace with his left gloved hand while readying his sharp metallic right claw in self-defense, "I don't care that you are some spirit, I will make you pay!"

 **"̶** **But ̛ar** **e̴** **you** **͝s̵** **u** **r̢** **e?"** The copycat mocked as his echoed voice adopted a faux-concerned tone, **"** **Y̴o͞u̵** **r frie** **n҉** **d** **c͞** **a** **n͟** **̛sti** **l͟** **l g̨et h̨urt.** **"̷**

Manny gritted his teeth as he snapped, "Cállate! Don't get too cocky!"

He didn't want to admit that the creature was right.

The alleyway was too straight and narrow, accompanied by the sickly green haze that sudden appeared out of nowhere. While he can dodge any potential attacks from the insidious entity by scaling the walls to his advantage, there wasn't not enough space for Frida to run for safety and it did not help that the illness weakened her considerably. And the moving shadows from the darkest corners of the alleyways does not help.

She's far too exposed and unlike Manny, Frida has no superhuman endurance gifted to her by the magic of his belt. Just one hard-hitting strike and his best friend would be on the express train to the Land of the Dead.

El Tigre had not face a more deadly villain since Sartana of the Dead, and this doppelganger was starting to really make him consider who should be the most cunning criminal in his mental list of enemy villains.

And strangely enough... Where was his father?

Manny had saw him coming to aid them moments before being trapped in the alleyway. His father was a very fast man on his magic boots. He should be here already.

 **"͜** **.** **.͜** **.Y** **o͏u** **̛kn̛o** **w̢** **?** **I̵** **t** **h͡** **i̸nk** **s̵** **how̸** **i̷n͢g̢** **y̵** **ou̸ m** **y̢ ̴** **t̛r** **u͏e ҉f҉** **or** **m͝** **w̸o̧** **u̴l͞** **d ̧b** **e͝** **much** **b̡** **e** **t͘** **ţęr** **,҉** **don̸'** **t̢** **y̷o̡** **u** **t̡h͡** **ink** **͜s̶** **o?̛**

Manny narrowed his wrathful green eyes, "What are you talking about?"

The copycat smirked once more and the shadowy wisps that floated all over began to enveloped his very being, condensing into a single blob of darkness before it slowly receded into itself. It did not take long for a silhouette of a hooded figure floated in front of them, the ancient cloak he wore was as black as the night itself.

 _Snip, Snap. Snip, Snap._

Manny clenched his fists as he glared resolutely at the 'true' form of the ghoul, whose utterly inhuman and malevolent eyes radiated a poisonous shade of green as his jagged lips formed a taunting smirk.

 _Snip, Snap. Snip, Snap._

 **"͘** **A** **r҉** **e** **͘y҉o͟u̷** **ready** **?̢**

* * *

 **Juju Altar, Pupununu Jungle, Tak's Earth**

A foggy green haze rolled onto the temple, obscuring the rest of the rain-forest from sight. Any signs of jungle fauna found growing within the altar immediately wilted, while the stonework all around them began to leak a vivid, green liquid.

The atmosphere rippled and shook, as though reality was becoming unstable as well.

"Wha-what the-!" Jeera squeaked as she jumped away from the flowing substance.

Tak and Keeko quickly followed their sole female friend in suit and stood together with their backs to one another within the engraved the circle that was somehow protecting.

The oozing green liquid continued to pile up around them as the phantasmal-like haze grew thicker, the acrid smell causing them to grimace in disgust and covered their mouths.

A shudder rippled through Aurora's body and the ethereal Juju gasped in shock, before collapsing to the ground and closed her emerald eyes shut. Aurora shakily placed her right hand on her heart, her breathing became shallow and her visage contorted in pain.

Her lower body became partially submerged in the rapidly rising levels of ectoplasm flooding the temple.

 _"No... I thought I had more time..."_ Aurora lamented with gritted teeth as her other hand clenched into a fist.

"Mom!" Tak shouted in worry, "What's wro-"

A fraying piece of paper smacked onto Tak's face. Spluttering in shock, the young jungle native took the paper off of him.

 _Snip, Snap. Snip, Snap_.

It didn't take long for him to jerk in shock as he stare at the drawings depicting an ocean of stars and odd spherical objects that existed along with them.

 _Snip, Snap. Snip, Snap_.

But what truly caught his attention, what that the crinkled paper shaped exactly like a page of Sojourn's Journal.

 **"҉Do̸ you͡ kno͠w͞ ͝who͠ ͢I̴ ͠am̡?͟"**

* * *

 **?, Unknown**

Having left the pleasant company of the so-called Ghost King, the hooded spirit of darkness slipped back into the shadows. Despite the corruption of **his** curse pulsating within his ectoplasmic body like a persistent disease that won't ever let him go, his powers over space and teleportation still worked despite what his former self has lost.

Raising his necrotic fingers that glowed an acid green flare, he drew a formation in the air and gazed studiously as lines of darkened magical aura eventually formed a demonic sigil. Dark magic tore through the small fabric of reality in front of him. Shifting, twisting and swirling into a communication portal.

Soon, it revealed a creepy cave enshrouded in perpetual darkness and consists of bubbly liquids boiling in an ebony pot, obsidian stalactites ominously hanging from the stony ceiling and an open closet revealing all manners of disgusting ingredients one would expect from ethereal spirits deeply entrenched in witchcraft.

The ghost never did liked witches, especially when said trio of humpbacked crones with crooked noses and sharp nails sneered at him onscreen.

Unfortunately for him, he had the worst luck of communicating with the mothers of witchcraft themselves.

Belladona, the leader of the Ancestral Witches, haughtily raised her spectral chin at him.

The nerve of that _witch,_ he and his clones did all the work capturing those damned Nexuses while they partied away in whatever lair they infested in!

 _"Well, well, well... What do we have here? A lost, homeless little spirit looking for help?"_ She says mockingly, her voice rough and scratchy as ice gathers around her ethereal body.

The wraith bit his tongue and gritted his teeth, suppressing the desire to snark that just like him, they're also cursed ghosts trapped by **him.**

 _"I am calling you because I need to know if the Avatar and the Company of Light has been lured astray by my traps-"_

 _"The ones we imbued our curses with, you lying filth! Don't pretend we didn't notice your gloating to the disgraced Ghost King!"_ The Ancestral witch with frizzy hair and spectral form riddled in static electricity, Tharma, screeches.

 _"-since their worlds have their own guardian spirits and I already have my cursed hands full with wish-granting fairies, genies and the occasional jujus."_ The spirit continued, completely uncaring what had been said in-between.

Lysslis, the Ancestral witch with flowing hair and an aura of malevolent darkness surrounding her, clicked her tongue disapprovingly at him.

 _"The Company of Light?!"_ Belladona shrieked like an offended banshee, _"Hah! The Winx are nothing more than a glorified mud of naive fairies who knows nothing about true magic, not even worthy of praise like their predecessors!"_

Another will of suppressing his snark takes place in his dark mind.

Oh, he so wanted to comment about how said group of guardian fairies, who were then recent graduates fresh from Alfea with only their Enchantix powers in their magic arsenal, were the ones that broke the curse of the Kingdom of Domino and foiled the crones' plan of gaining the life-essence of the Great Dragon.

Of course, the Winx Club were the ones responsible for obliterating the Obsidian Dimension in their efforts to stop the Ancestral Witches, unwittingly releasing the mothers of witchcraft from their eternal prison. The old crones weren't exactly wrong when they say the current incarnation of the Company of Light was naive.

(Then again, those brave fairies freed the tormented souls of Domino that had to contend with the capricious whims of the Ancestral witches' cruelty for more than a decade. It was a surprise to see that no lasting trauma resulted from the incident that could've have crippled the entire kingdom. It's possible that the Winx's positive magic must have something to do with that)

With a flat tone, he says, _"I take it that the Winx has already fallen for the traps?"_

 _"Yes, they have,"_ Lysslis deadpanned back, _"And so does the Avatar. Not even that hideous lion-turtle could protect that child from the allure of our dark magic."_

 _Finally contend with the answers he was given, the cursed spirit replied , "Ahh, I see now. So even they can't resist death pulling them into the afterlife."_

 _"Very literally,"_ Tharma smirked. If there was one thing he had in common with those witches, it's their united hatred towards the Nexuses. So-called heroes of their worlds.

They had very specific targets too. The Winx Club for the Ancestral Witches, Danny Phantom for him.

Of course, he knew their alliance was shaky at best, but at the moment, the wheels of fate were going in the direction they all wanted.

Freedom.

 _"Thank you for your cooperation,"_ He says, his neutral tone not betraying anything, _"I will be off to see his Majesty soon."_

As he turned around, he could hear Belladonna's mocking tone behind him, _"Playing servant with the Ghost King? Oh, how have the mighty has fallen with such a distinguished nomad like you, So-"_

The wraith waved his hand, the portal dissipating into thin air and cutting off whatever scathing words the witch was about to say.

Until he was finally free, he will never deserve his true name for as long as his cursed self exists.

Until Phantom's core would be crushed in his bony hands, he will not give up.

With a vindictive smile, he flew upwards in the dark.

Until then, he has a pesky juju to deal with.

* * *

 **Nicktoon Audio Log: Jimmy Neutron - #2**

 _[open]_

 _Jimmy:This is Jimmy Neutron speaking, testing, testing._

 _Danny: And this is Danny here, playing, playing._

 _Jimmy: Danny..._

 _Danny: [amused] What?_

 _Jimmy: I expected that from Timmy, but you?_

 _Danny: We did our fair share of pranks once upon a time. You seriously think I don't have a sense of humor?_

 _Jimmy: [deadpan] I was expecting you to have a much better sense of humor than Timmy._

 _Danny: [faux hurt] Dang, Jimmy. Going straight for the kill. Sam will be proud of you._

 _Jimmy: [snorted] I aim to please. So back to what we were about to do, we're discussing about ghosts and their different classifications, correct?_

 _Danny: [serious] Yeah, that's right. We have three separate typings for ghosts. Extreme, Unseen and Ancient._

 _Jimmy: Aah, I see [scribbling]. What are the differences between these so-called ghosts?_

 _Danny: Despite what my parents claimed about ghosts of being nothing more than ectoplasmic manifestations of post-human consciousness, they were only a quarter right._

 _Jimmy: A quarter right? [perplexed] So majority of their research theories are mostly inaccurate?_

 _Danny: [surprised] Uh, NO! That's not what I meant. I think I worded my statement wrong. What I was trying to say was that most of their spectral physics studies focused primarily on Extreme Ones with only some reference to the Unseen and Ancient. Ghost Psychology, uhh... That's the only field where they're wrong. Jazz is the expert instead._

 _Jimmy: Their... shortcomings in Ghost Psychology were because they lumped the Unseen Ones in the same category as the Extreme Ones, am I correct?_

 _Danny: Right on target, Jimmy! Extreme Ones are, to put it all in one summary, very powerful ghosts whose cores are powerful enough to manifest themselves in reality and the veil of life and death doesn't stop them from being noticed by people._

 _Jimmy: Veil of life and dea- I'm going to ignore that part for the sake of my sanity. So when you mean by reality, you mean the material world?_

 _Danny: Yup. They also come in great diversity, and that's when my parents' hypothesis on ghosts are wrong. While it's true that half the ghosts in the Ghost Zone are the dead spirits of humans who died in life, the other half were never human to begin with._

 _Jimmy: Are you saying that ghosts that were never human and thus lived their whole lives in the Ghost Zone, are technically not dead?_

 _Danny: Well... Ghost is a more of an umbrella term, really. There are so many different types of spirits living in the Ghost Zone that some of them are completely different from others. Like elemental spirits, urban legends, animals granted sentience and concepts given form... Some of them are also Ancient Ones but that's a different story._

 _Jimmy: I see. To think that there's so much variety of 'ghosts'... Wouldn't it be better to just file them as spirits for a more appropriately general term?_

 _Danny: At this point, I think it's already too late to change that. Practically, every spirit I encountered in the Ghost Zone embraced that term. Don't ask me why, I don't know either._

 _Jimmy: Noted._

 _Danny: Besides... [amused] Remember Frostbite?_

 _Jimmy: [fondly] Ah, I remember him. To think his tribe are spiritual versions of the Himalayan yetis actually existed in the Ghost Zone, although they're more akin to Inuit people from the Artic regions... Spongebob and Timmy must've really like him, huh?_

 _Danny: [chuckles] They sure did. I thought Timmy wouldn't be impressed because of all the magical adventures he been through but hey! Apparently, friendly ghost yetis are a first for him._

 _Jimmy: [snorted] I wouldn't be surprised if Timmy had already encountered a living Yeti, and angered the beast during one of his wishes gone wrong._

 _Danny: Heh, that sounds like him. I was a bit more worried for Spongebob though, he was never comfortable around ghosts. Especially of the dead variety. But I'm glad he got along with Frostbite and his people. Is he doing better?_

 _Jimmy: Unlike your big sister, I'm no expert on psychology but... As long as nothing triggers his repressed memories of Walker's prison, he's doing fine._

 _Danny: Glad to hear that, it's just... Amity Park has become dangerous lately. Undergrowth, Vortex, Nocturne and even_ **_him_ **_... I don't know how much safer you and the rest can be for future visits. And that's not even counting the ghost hunters!_

 _Jimmy: [sigh] How many times do we have say this to you, Danny? I have my gadgets and smarts, Spongebob has karate, Dudley has special training and Bunsen... He's capable of defending himself too. Even Timmy, as much as I loathe to admit, has magic on his side. We're not defenseless._

 _Danny: I-[grunts] You're right. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-_

 _Jimmy: [calm] It's fine, Danny. No harm done. Besides, we're going off topic right now._

 _Danny: Oh. Uh... What were we talking about again?_

 _Jimmy: [exasperated] You... I swear, you're just like Timmy sometimes._

 _Danny: [jest] Explains why we get along so well._

 _Jimmy: [sigh] Putting aside my suspension of disbelief in regards to the supernatural, I'm surprised you weren't affected by such morbidity. Dealing with the spirits of the dead on a daily basis? I can't imagine putting myself in your shoes._

 _Danny: [snorted] Me? You deal with alien invaders, rouge inventions, mad scientists and every science-fantasy incident I could think of and you're asking me how I'm faring?_

 _Jimmy: [groan] Danny, my world is not purely science-fantasy. It's realistic._

 _Danny: [smirks] Says the boy who went into space with only a rocket ship from an amusement park._

 _Jimmy: Cindy and Timmy are exaggerating. I did not go straight into space with that minimal equipment._

 _Danny: [teasing] Uh huh, sure..._

 _Jimmy: [sigh] Never mind. Back to the topic at hand, I have this particular question for you. But don't take it the wrong way! True, I always believed in logic and grounded science but since Chloe and Timmy forced me to keep an open mind..._

 _Danny: [gentle] Hey, I don't mind. Go ahead and ask, Jimmy._

 _Jimmy: [stutters] Is it-is it possible for a Heaven-like dimension to exist?_

 _Danny: [confused] Say what?_

 _Jimmy: [coughs] A... paradise-esque realm of sorts. Since you confirmed that life after death, or whatever term you used to described a ghost's existence is actually possible... I want to know that if we died, what happens when we don't come back as a ghost?_

 _Danny: [curious] Hmm... What brought this on, Jimmy?_

 _Jimmy: I'm not... I'm not a religious boy and I don't like believing in concepts that has no tangible basis in real life. But since the multiverse is never-expanding and kept defying every expectation I have of reality, I just... do you think that might be a chance that departed souls that had done good in life has a chance of going there? To whatever afterlife they call 'Heaven'?_

 _Danny: ... I guess it could be possible._

 _Jimmy: Could be?_

 _Danny: Well... Take my words with a grain of salt but according to what Frostbite told me, the Infinite Realms is basically the multiverse of the afterlife. The opposite of the material Multiverse. There are so many different realms for the dead that they vary from one another. Like the Underworld, the Spirit World, the Neverner..._

 _Jimmy: Your point being...?_

 _Danny: What I'm saying is that, that is a chance that one of those realms can be Heaven itself. Or maybe it's in an entirely different multiverse, I don't know. But the point is... I believe that the possibility is there._

 _Jimmy: ... And you believe that? Without any tangible evidence?_

 _Danny: I'm neither dead nor alive, Jimmy. What more proof do I need?_

 _Jimmy: Fair point._

 _[silence]_

 _Danny: Hey, lift that frown off your face. I know talking about ghosts in general is morbid but that doesn't mean you should mope because of it. [cheerful] Smile._

 _Jimmy: [bemused] Is Spongebob rubbing off of you again?_

 _Danny: [sheepish] Heh, maybe?_

 _Jimmy: [snorts] Well, when the right time comes... [collecting papers] I hope this should be enough to sway your parents' view on ghosts._

 _Danny: [sighs] I appreciate what you're doing Jimmy, I really do. But my parents are that stubborn. If Jazz and I can't convince them that not all ghosts are unfeeling monsters, what chance do you have?_

 _Jimmy: I'm a child prodigy who had done many things no adults can ever hope to compete with plenty of scientific achievements under my belt. If I have to pull that card to prove my authority to them, I will._

 _Danny: You don't have to do this, you know?_

 _Jimmy: I want to, Danny. [rant] If I or the rest of the Nicktoons hear even single word from Jazz or your best friends that you were strapped on a table in some sterile laboratory awaiting to be [snarl] dissected molecule by molecule... I swear, I will lead the main assault team and blast those so-called scientists out of the way if that's the last thing I do!_

 _Danny: ... [stern] They're still my parents._

 _Jimmy: I've been to their lab before, Danny. I remembered their contraptions and equipment perfectly in my head. There were surgical knives! Ignorance does not excuse the fact that they are crossing ethical boundaries, Danny!_

 _Danny: I know, I know. But it's fine, I can handle it._

 _Jimmy: Danny-_

 _Danny: Look, I get what you mean. If it really comes to a head and I'm stuck in a place where I can't get contact to the outside world, Jazz or my best friends will call the Nicktoons for help. You don't have worry too much about this._

 _Jimmy: I-okay. [imploring] Look, just please remember Danny. If you need any help, we'll come running. We're there for you._

 _Danny: [serious] I know. I promise you, and rest of the Nicktoons, that I'll keep myself safe. That I won't let myself be captured. Got it?_

 _Jimmy: Got it._

 _Danny: Alright. [sigh] Dang, Jimmy. Ever got the feeling that you just wanted to do a nice and cheerful recording but it somehow ended up being too serious?_

 _Jimmy: [bemused] The feeling's mutual, Danny. I also tried to make a casual recording before but it ended up way too serious for my taste too._

 _Danny: [laughs] Ha! Glad I'm not the only one! Say, I think the recording is getting really long, don't you think?_

 _Jimmy: We're done here for today, so yeah. Let's finish this._

 _Danny: Yep! So, uh... Bye?_

 _Jimmy: Good day, everyone!_

 _[close]_

* * *

A/N: Geez, real life is such a hassle. But here's the promised plot development! If you readers read between the lines of this episode, there's a lot of foreshadowing going on XD

Speaking of the aforementioned audio log, the Nicktoons are indeed fiercely protective of one another and I have been reading too many DP dark fics like **'Phantom of Truth'** and **'Shadow of a Doubt'**. While this crossover won't go in _that_ direction (maybe), I can easily see why the Nicktoons would go hell and back to not let a situation that dire happen to Danny.

So yeah, here's the second part of the Pupununu Legends mini arc. The next episode is the mini-arc finale and the eventual start of the Ghost Zone field trip! We're definitely reaching the finishing line of the beginning of this crossover.

 **Finalized update:** I'm done! I can't believe it took me this long, but here it is. The mini-arc finale will come soon.


End file.
